Hitman Dares: The Short Return
by Emotive Gothika
Summary: It's ba-ack! More dares, more randomness, and hopefully more yaoi! But this is for a limited time only, so hurry and submit your dares! You know you want to ;D
1. Intro Start!

_The Dare Base is dark and deserted. No one was around and not a sound can be heard… at least until a door was opened, creaking on its hinges. A dark figure walked into the base, her footsteps slightly echoing in the emptiness. Then she stopped and produced a remote from her pocket, which she pointed at the ceiling. With one push of a button, the base was illuminated with spotlights that were pointing at the center of the large room, showing a lone microphone stand. Smirking a little, Emotive Gothika walked up to the mic and held it with one hand._

_Suddenly, guitar chords could be heard and Emotive began to sing._

**Emotive:** Listen to the stereo tonight tonight tonight! Hayaku let's play again. (_Hurry, let's play again__._)

_The whole base is suddenly illuminated and everyone is either holding a microphone or playing an instrument._

**Everyone:** Listen to the stereo tonight tonight tonight! Itsumo kure yo brand new beat. (_Always give me a Brand new Beat__._)

**Tsuna:** *smiling brightly* Hey biito wa gutto taito ni. (_Hey! The beat is good and tight__._)

**Hayato:** Songuraito wa chotto aironii. (_Songwriting is a bit Ironic__._)

**Takeshi:** Sabi chatteru furui kairo ni. (_To the old, rusty circuit__._)

**Ryohei:** Totte oki o sashite oiruu puriizu. (_Give me the special one, oil please__._)

**Lambo:** Mada tan nee! (_It's not enough!_)

**Mukuro:** Kawan nee! (_Not going to change!_)

**Kyouya:** Itsu date! (_Anytime!_)

**Reborn:** Te ni emooshon! (_Emotion in hand!_)

**Everyone:** Listen to the stereo tonight tonight tonight! Heddofon nara sutechimatte mou. (_Even if you throw away your headphone!_) Listen to the stereo around around around! Hayaku let's play again. (_Hurry, let's play again._)

**Hayato:** *plays the ending piano bit on a piano (duh)*

_Everyone claps because the song is awesome and it was a great opening show._

**Emotive:** *tosses wireless microphone over her shoulder* Yo everyone!

**Skull:** *gets hit in the head with the mic* Ittai!

**Emotive:** Welcome to a new Hitman Dares! If you've read the first one, then you know what to do (I still have some rules though) and if you're new, then stay tuned for the rules!

**Everyone:** *groans*

**Emotive:** What're you guys whining about?

**Boys:** We're going to be in various yaoi (read: sex) situations _again_!

**Girls:** And we're going to be pushed to the sidelines and/or tortured because you hate het pairings.

**Emotive:** Well… There's no denying both of your claims. XDDD

**Everyone:** *thinks* _Why must we suffer?_

**Emotive:** *claps hands* ANYWAY! Time for the rules! Ryohei, if you please.

**Ryohei:** *sitting at the drums* *starts doing a drum roll*

**Emotive:** Rule number one! Only three dares per person! You heard me; ONLY THREE DARES! Merlin knows what will happen if you exceed the limit…

**Tsuna:** Merlin?

**Hayato:** The famous wizard Juudaime. And when did you start talking like that?

**Emotive:** ^.^ When I became addicted to Drarry… Mmmm… Drarry…

**Everyone:** -.-;

**Emotive:** Right, so rule number two!

**Ryohei:** *drum rolls*

**Emotive:** No inappropriate dares. That doesn't mean ecchi dares are not allowed (unless its het, I encourage it actually XD). Just don't submit a dare that'll possibly offend anyone.

**Everyone:** And their dares _don't_ offend us?

**Emotive:** Your opinions don't count. XP

**Everyone:** OTZ

**Emotive:** Now the third rule!

**Ryohei:** *rolls the drums*

**Emotive:** -.-; Wrong way Ryohei… Hey that rhymed! :D

**Ryohei:** ^.^;

**Emotive:** Okay, third rule… I don't think there is a third rule…

**Tsuna:** Review?

**Emotive:** Hmm… yeah I guess. Reviews would be incredibly nice…

**Hayato:** Enough with this. Why are you making another one? Wasn't the last one enough for you?

**Emotive:** Weeelll… I've had requests to continue it… a fan even asked if I was going to make one for other series' like Naruto or Bleach. XD

**Everyone:** Please do and leave us in peace…

**Emotive:** No, you guys are much more fun. XD

**Everyone:** *groans*

**Emotive:** Okay, so concerning the first rule, if anyone submits more then three dares, I will only show the three dares that I like the most while the rest will be ignored. I don't want this to be like last time where I had so many dares that I rushed everything and everyone ignored my "No more dares!" rule…

**Hayato:** Poor you.~*

**Takeshi:** Huh? Emo-san, what's that?

**Emotive:** What's what?

**Takeshi:** That little sign thing next to Gokudera's words.

**Emotive:** Oh, you mean this (~*)?

**Takeshi:** Yeah!

**Tsuna:** I was wondering about that too...

**Hayato:** Looks weird and stupid.

**Emotive:** *pouts* You look weird and stupid…

**Hayato:** -.-; Real mature.~*

**Takeshi:** There it is again!

**Tsuna:** What the heck is that thing?

**Emotive:** ^.^ It's the Sarcasm Mark! Or the SarcMark for short.

**Everyone:** Sarc… Mark?

**Emotive:** Yup. My friend (PiePerson) invented it after I mentioned there was this new mark for sarcasm used in writing.

**Hayato:** Why didn't you use the original SarcMark instead?

**Emotive:** Well… I don't think it works here. It only works in a few sites and it doesn't even work on Facebook yet. *pouts*

**Hayato:** Right~

**Emotive:** Anyhoo, the reason I'm making this Hitman Dares: The Short Return, is because I need to exercise my writing muscles again. I have come upon a huge writer's block and hopefully doing this will inspire and motivate me a little.

_Emotive's Inner Mind Theatre:_

_Emotive is glaring up at a huge concrete block that has the words "Writer's Block" written on it._

_**Emotive:**__ Move damnit! *kicks block only to feel pain on toes* Ow ow ow ow ow! *hops about, holding her foot*_

_**Writer's Block:** *evil laugh*  
_

_Emotive's Inner Mind Theatre Closes:_

**Emotive:** *glaring into space* Stupid block…

**Everyone:** …

**Emotive:** So, anyone got any questions? Something you didn't understand or what not?

**Everyone:** *opens mouth*

**Emotive:** *interrupts* Okay! So now that we're ready, dear readers, submit your dares! The sky's the limit! I strongly encourage yaoi dares!

**Boys:** *blanches/blushes*

**Emotive:** And I disapprove of het dares… but they're not banned…

**Girls:** *smiles*

**Emotive:** *cringes at the girls* Okay, so now that the introductory chap is done…

**Tsuna:** *tugs at Emotive's sleeve* Ano… Emo-san?

**Emotive:** Yes adorable little Tunafish? *starry eyes*

**Tsuna:** ^.^; Ano, there's someone at the door…

**Emotive:** Really? *goes to look*

_The Shimon family is standing at the door with Enma at the front._

**Emotive:** *eye twitches*

**Enma:** We have an invitation. *shows invitation*

**Emotive:** *takes invitation and reads it* … *eye twitches again* Reborn!

**Reborn:** *drops onto Emotive's head* What is it?

**Emotive:** Why did you invite them?

**Reborn:** Because we're not complete without the new characters.

**Emotive:** But I don't like them! DX

**Shimon family:** *offended but doesn't show it*

**Emotive:** See? Millefiore has more character then those static brats who don't even look like they're _supposed_ to be in middle school! Especially that Kaoru fella!

**Kaoru:** …

**Emotive:** You freakin' gutted Takeshi alive!

**Enma:** It wasn't a part of our plan… but it was necessary…

**Emotive:** *points at Enma* And you! You're the worst of them all!

**Enma:** *mumbles* How am I the worst…?

**Emotive:** Ooh… for some reason I can totally imagine you having a mix of TYL Lambo and Spanner's lazy voices…

**Enma:** *blinks*

**Reborn:** *kicks Emotive's head* Focus.

**Emotive:** *cringes* Ow… Well, anyway, you're the worse because you didn't even _try_ to listen to Tsuna! You didn't ask him why he didn't arrive at that spot and even if you did, you probably wouldn't listen to him anyway!

**Enma:** *blinks again*

**Tsuna:** I don't understand what you're saying Emo-san…

**Reborn:** Emo, I suggest you shut up now…

**Emotive:** I am not going to shut up until I give this bum a piece of my mind! *raging*

**Reborn:** Shut up now. *jumps off of Emotive's head and hits her on the head with his Leon Thousand pound mallet*

**Emotive:** *falls to the ground unconscious*

**Everyone:** *stares at Emotive's limp form*

**Emo Clone:** *takes Emotive's body and places it on a couch, whistling all the way*

**Tsuna:** Emo… -san?

**Emo Clone:** You can call me that, but I'm only a clone that is used for back up at times like these.

**Tsuna:** Okay…?

**Emo Clone:** Anyway, just like it was implied, you can now dare the Shimon family! Use this to your advantage all Shimon-haters! Dare (*cough*torture*cough*) them 'til you drop!

**Shimon family:** *looks a little worried*

**Emo Clone:** Until then… *takes out Emotive's remote and pushes a button*

_There is a loud whirring sound and suddenly the Shimon family is locked in a cage. The cage is then suspended over a pit of lava… where Zakuro happens to be bathing…_

**Emo Clone:** They will be suspended over a pit of lava because Original Emo hates them.

**Adelheid:** I demand for you to release us at once!

**Emo Clone:** Shut up! She hates you the most!

**Enma:** I thought she hated me the most…

**Emo Clone:** No, she just thinks you're the worst. She hates Adel-bitch the most…

**Adelheid:** What did you call me?

**Emo Clone:** You heard me! *shakes fist at her*

**Julie:** Oh my cute Chrome~ *hearts*

**Chrome:** *looks uneasy*

**Mukuro:** Chrome, who is this idiot?

**Julie:** *glares at Mukuro*

**Chrome:** He's some guy who stalked me then kidnapped me…

**Mukuro:** *angry vein while smiling* Kufufu, really now…? *thinks of numerous ways to torture Julie*

**Hayato:** *glares at Kaoru*

**Takeshi:** Stop glaring Gokudera or you'll get crow's feet.

**Hayato:** *looks at Takeshi weirdly* Well… he freakin' gutted you like a pig! How can I not glare?

**Takeshi:** Maa maa, I'm the one who got gutted, so don't freak out so much okay?

**Hayato:** *eyes Takeshi* Why do you have your katana unsheathed anyway?

**Takeshi:** *places katana on shoulders* Oh, no reason. *glances at Kaoru warily*

**Emo Clone:** *gives one final glare to Adelheid before turning away* Okay, introductory chapter is done. Go on and submit your reviews.

**Tsuna:** Please? *puppy dog look*

**Hayato:** Damn you for using Juudaime's cuteness to lure in readers!

**Emo Clone:** XP Whatever… Anyone realize how perverted the chorus of Listen to the Stereo sound?

**Everyone:** O.o

**Emo Clone:** No really, look… "The beat is good and tight." "Give me the special one, oil please." Doesn't that just scream perverted?

**Everyone:** O.o

**Reborn:** And we end now…

_Ending Song: Run Around by Jason Radford (Woot! Digimon ftw! XD)_


	2. Barbie Girl

_Theme: Tsuna Awakens_

**Emotive:** Salutations loyal minions/worshippers! Welcome to the second chapter of the Hitman Dares: The Short Return!

**Everyone:** *claps half-heartedly*

**Tsuna:** Emo-san, where did your clone go?

**Emotive:** Oh, she's on standby until I fall unconscious again.

**Tsuna:** Oh.

**Emotive:** Now, as expected, we have many dares to force the characters to do, but there were a few… let's say _complicated_ ones. They extended the chapter like… longer then I expected…

**Tsuna:** How many words Emo-san?

**Emotive:** Over eleven thousand…

_Somewhere, in some universe, Vegeta is screaming "It's over NINE THOUSAND!"… I couldn't resist putting that meme here…_

**Emotive:** Now, I didn't want the chapter to be so long, so what I did is cut it in half. The first half is this chapter while the next half is the next chapter. As a result, I'm going to have to ask the readers to not submit any dares for this chapter. If you do, they will be ignored (I'm serious! *serious look*). But reviews are allowed and they will be shown next chapter.

**Tsuna:** Complicated…

**Emotive:** Yeah, I know, but now let's cut the crap and get to the good stuff! Our first reviewer is loyal reader X-kloey-chan-X and this is what she has to say.

_It's back! YAAAAAAY!_

_I read the email about this on my Ipod, then ran straight to my computer to actually read this XD I missed is so much~ The ones in other fandoms suck =.=_

_Anyway, dares~_

_1. I really hate Shimon. Emo-san, I dare you to pick three other characters that, with you, will torture those Shimon bastards!_

_2. I must have at least one yaoi dare so... Hibari, I dare you to do whatever you want to Tsuna for a whole hour!_

_3. I dare the Varia to bake the cookies Emo-san likes best, then give them to her :P_

_I hope I'll get some more unique ones for the next chapter..._

_'Till then, bye~~_

**Emotive:** Awww, I feel so flattered by your praise X3

**Hayato:** *rolls eyes*

**Emotive:** *turns to Shimon, who are still suspended over the lava pit* What an honor! The first dare goes to you bastards!

**Shimon:** *blanches*

**Emotive:** It's such a good thing that I disabled any use of Earth flames here.

**Enma:** You don't even know what the Earth flames are.

**Emotive:** No one but Amano-sama knows... curse the suspense... But even if I don't know, I'm the authoress, so whatever I say goes.

**Enma:** We're doomed...

**Emotive:** Three other characters huh? I choose Tsuna, Takeshi, and Timeteo! The three T's!

**Tsuna:** Huh? But why Grandpa?

**Emotive:** Because I know he wants revenge as much as you do Tunafish.

**Timeteo:** *smiling but holds up his staff that is aglow with Sky flames*

**Tsuna:** ^.^;

**Emotive:** All right, time to get moving! You take whoever you want, but Adelheid is _my_ victim. *evil look*

**Shimon:** *gulps*

**Takeshi:** *grins and takes out katana*

**Tsuna:** *goes to HDW mode*

**Emotive:** *cracks knuckles while grinning evilly* I wonder if your "assets" will pop if I poke them with a sharp object.

**Adelheid:** *blanches*

_Some time later:_

**Shimon:** *laying in their cage, battered and bruised and Adelheid having bandages around her chest*

**Emotive:** Well that was fun!

**Timeteo:** *smiles* Satisfying to say the least.

**Tsuna:** Well… I won't disagree there.

**Takeshi:** Ahahaha, that was a fun game!

**Everyone:** *sweatdrops at Takeshi*

**Emotive:** All right! Next dare is for Kyou-chan and Tsu-chan, my absolute most favorite pairing in KHR! They're my OTP! XD

**Kyouya:** As if we didn't know that already, herbivore.

**Tsuna:** *nervous laugh*

**Emotive:** Go on now. As the first yaoi dare, we know you want to…

**Kyouya:** *smirks and drags Tsuna into a Love Room*

**Tsuna:** *gulps*

**Emotive:** Kekeke, I've got hidden cameras in there of course. *winks*

**Hayato:** You sick person.

**Emotive:** Only sometimes. XD

_An hour later:_

**Tsuna and Kyouya:** *leaves the Love Room*

**Tsuna:** *is limping*

**Emotive:** Had fun?

**Kyouya:** *smirks*

**Tsuna:** *blushes a deep red*

**Emotive:** *smiles* While you were in there, I had the Varia go into the kitchen so they can bake my double chocolate chip cookies. I hope they'll be able to make them. I mean, it was easy for me. XP

_There is an explosion and voices can be heard__._

**Squalo:** VOOOOOOOOIIII! I SAID BAKING POWDER NOT GUN POWDER!

**Belphegor:** Ushishishi~ my bad.

**Fran:** Not only do you fail as a prince, you fail as a chef as well.

**Belphegor:** Be quiet frog-boy.

**Fran:** You're the one who wanted me to wear this helmet…

**Lussuria:** Mou~ you're all dirty children aren't you? I told you to leave the cooking to me!

**Levi:** If boss baked the cookies, they will be the best!

**Squalo:** Che, that damn boss can't do anything right.

_There is the sound of glass breaking._

**Squalo:** WHY THE FUCK DID YOU THROW A WINE GLASS AT MY HEAD FOR?

**Xanxus:** Shut up you piece of trash.

**Lussuria:** At least it didn't have any wine in it… which is rather odd…

**Fran:** That's because there's no wine in here anyway.

**Belphegor:** Ushishi~ no wonder the boss is mad.

**Fran:** He's angry. You fail at grammar too.

**Belphegor:** Shishi~ shut up uncute kouhai.

**Fran:** … Bel-senpai, can you stop throwing knives at me? They really hurt…

_Back in the main room:_

**Everyone:** *sweatdrops at the Varia*

**Emotive:** *sigh* I'll go make sure that they don't blow up my kitchen again… In the meantime, Tsuna will show the next dares. *goes to the kitchen*

**Tsuna:** O-Okay. Ano… the next review is from darkcat Smith.

_I love drarry too? oh and believe me i was so pissed when takeshi got hurt? but i cant hate enma-kun his hair I red and I luvs red? Adliheld can go to hell with her damn over sized fake boobs like what the hell man are you a cow or something? Anyway enough rambling I have one dare I want dying will tsuna to punish enma bdsm style ?. _

_P.S. R27 4ever glomps reborn?_

**Reborn:** *is glomped*

**Tsuna:** Strange that you can be glomped when you're a tiny baby.

**Reborn:** *smirks*

**Hayato:** Only Reborn-san…

**Adelheid:** I am not a cow and they're REAL!

**Everyone:** *rolls eyes* Suuure they are.~*

_Yelling from the kitchen:_

**Emotive:** WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY KITCHEN YOU BUNCH OF TRANNIES?

**Belphegor:** Ushishi~ The Prince is not a tranny.

**Fran:** You might as well be.

_To the main room:_

**Tsuna:** *goes to HDW mode*

**Reborn:** *releases Enma from the cage*

**Enma:** *gulps*

**HDW Tsuna:** *smirks* Not so tough now without your Earth flames.

**Enma:** I could say the same for you without your Sky flames.

**Reborn:** Actually, Tsuna is stronger then you, even without his Sky flames.

**Enma:** …

**HDW Tsuna:** *takes out a whip*

**Dino:** Hey, that looks like… mine…

**HDW Tsuna:** Time for some punishment… *smirk grows wider*

_Some time later:_

**Emotive:** *returns to the main room, muttering about incompetent chefs*

**Enma:** *laying in the cage with whip cuts covering his body and looking traumatized*

**Tsuna:** *laughing a little as he plays with I-Pin and Lambo*

**Emotive:** *looks at Enma, then at Tsuna, then at Enma, then looks away* All right, next dares are from .Midi!

_Ah yay it's back~_

_I'd really like to see some Shimon suffering..._

_Firstly, would it be possible to do something with those ridiculously sized melons of Adelheid? She pisses me off sooo much..._

_Lastly... a 692718 sandwich please? Can't have enough of those..._

_Update soon~_

**Emotive:** Well, hopefully we'll see Shimon suffering when the Vongola releases their AWESOMETABULOUS NEW WEAPONS ON THE SCUM!

**Koyo:** YEAH RIGHT! IN THE END, WE SO TOTALLY KICK VONGOLA'S ASS!

**Emotive:** *whispers to the readers (how does that work? O.o)* I read that Koyo's catchphrase is "in the end" but I have no idea how he uses it. Mostly because I don't really pay attention to Shimon in the first place. BTW, Koyo is the one with the glasses and boxing obsession if you don't remember. XP

**Ryohei:** VONGOLA IS MORE EXTREME THEN YOU POSERS WILL EVER BE!

**Koyo and Ryohei:** *glares at each other with electricity passing in between them*

**Emotive:** All right you two, settle down before I am forced to drag you into a Love Room.

**Koyo and Ryohei:** *cringes*

**Emotive:** I swear you two are a pairing… like rule number 34 states, "there is porn of it, no exceptions," :D

**Everyone:** *stares at Emotive*

**Tsuna:** *opens mouth to argue*

**Emotive:** And rule number 35 states, "if no porn is found at the moment, it will be made," XD

**Tsuna:** *closes mouth, defeated*

**Emotive:** Now, I know Caramel wants something done to Adel-bitch's boobs…

**Adelheid:** *cowers and covers her chest with her arms*

**Emotive:** But if we do something now, then no one else will have the chance. Besides, I already did a little something, something to them…

**Adelheid:** *glares at Emotive*

**Emotive:** Girl, you are going to have breast cancer soon, I just know it... ANYWAY! Let's go on to our first sandwich of the day, ne?

**Tsuna:** *gulps*

**Mukuro and Kyouya:** *smirks*

**Emotive:** Do be gentle! All three of you!

**Mukuro and Kyouya:** *walks into a Love Room, dragging Tsuna behind them*

**Emotive:** Tsuna, you know how much your flames burn in HDW mode.

**Tsuna:** *deep blush*

_Some time later:_

**Tsuna, Mukuro, and Kyouya:** *leaves the Love Room, all limping*

**Emotive:** Wow… Tsuna did you top both of them?

**Tsuna:** *blush*

**Emotive:** *squee* Good on you!

**Tsuna:** ^/^

**Mukuro:** Kufufu.

**Kyouya:** *scowls a little*

**Emotive:** Moving on to the dares of TsunaxGiotto4ever!

_um...this is my first time doing this but i'll give it a shot, oh and Emotive i love your story...now um_

_1. Enma i don't like you, so this first dare is for you, i want you to put Enma on a stake and burn it while everyone starts throwing whatever they want at him_

_Adelheid, at first i thought you were a good character but then you act like your all that and dared to fight Hibari, and you gain a little power and that gives you reason to open your shirt and show your boobs, seriously i think they're bigger than your head any way on with the dare_

_2. Adelheid you are to be Hibari's slave for a full week_

_3. Chrome i want you to show that you got a back bone so stand up and hit Julie with everything you've got don't hold back and knock him unconscious show Mukuro that you can be a good illusionist without him and make Julie face he's biggest nightmare_

_That's all and Tsuna don't think i've forgotten about you my hate just had more priority today but i'll make sure to get you in the next chapter, i'm a GiottoxTsuna fan so be ready, but in my stories you usually die, well any way good luck Emotive, and i hope your writer's block will stop bye bi~_

**Emotive:** Thanks for the love!

**Tsuna:** I-I usually die?

**Emotive:** I have nothing to comment on that…

**Adelheid:** *glares at reviewer*

**Emotive:** All right Enma! Time to burn at the stake! *takes Enma out of the cage*

**Enma:** Why am I always the one suffering?

**Emotive:** Because you're being an inconsiderate bastard and it's only the second chapter. Last story everyone focused their hate on Byakuran, but he's dead now.

**Byakuran Ghost:** T~T

**Enma:** Was that supposed to comfort me?

**Emotive:** No. *ties Enma on a stake*

**Enma:** *struggles uselessly*

**Emotive:** *holds a torch* Everyone get their projectiles ready!

**Everyone (not including Shimon btw):** *holds up various rotting veggies*

**Emotive:** *lights the stake on fire*

**Enma:** Hot… hot… hot…

**Everyone:** *begins throwing their veggies at Enma*

**Enma:** *gets smacked in the face by a rotten tomato* I don't know whether to say ow or ew… or both…

_Hot fire consumes Enma… but we still need him alive so unfortunately he survives and gets thrown back into the cage, all covered in soot and ash…_

**Emotive:** For our next dare, Adelheid will be Kyou-chan's slave for a week!

**Adelheid and Kyouya:** *glares at each other*

**Emotive:** Kyou-chan, might I make a suggestion? *whispers something to Kyouya*

**Kyouya:** *smirks*

**Adelheid:** That smirk doesn't mean well, doesn't it?

**Emotive:** Aww, so you do learn!~*

_Later:_

**Adelheid:** *is cleaning the Love Rooms*

**Tsuna:** That doesn't sound very torturous.

**Emotive:** It is to a girl… even one like Adel-bitch.

**Kyouya:** I refuse to have her for a week.

**Emotive:** Then Adel-bitch will be cleaning the Love Rooms for the rest of the chapter, yes?

**Adelheid:** *grumbles as she works*

**Emotive:** To the next dare!

**Julie:** *is released from the cage*

**Emotive:** You have such a bitch name.

**Julie:** What?

**Emotive:** Who names their son Julie? I mean, I can get Ashley or Shirley because you can at least shorten it to Ash or Shirl, but Julie? No matter what way you see it, it's still a girly name.

**Tsuna:** What about Li?

**Emotive:** Li is too Asian. It'll look weird on playboy over there.

**Julie:** *takes Chrome's hand and kisses it* Lovely lady. *waggles eyebrows*

**Chrome:** *takes her trident and begins bashing Julie's head in*

**Emotive:** Woot! Go Chrome!

**Mukuro:** Kufufu, I am certainly proud of her.

**Chrome:** *creates an illusion only Julie can see*

**Julie:** *screams in fear*

**Tsuna:** I wonder what she's showing him.

**Emotive:** I think I have an idea.

**Tsuna:** What would that be Emo-san?

**Emotive:** Yaoi. XD

**Tsuna:** Would that really frighten him?

**Emotive:** Well, Julie _is_ a playboy, so I don't doubt some guy on guy will squick him out. Especially if its *shudder* beary men. *resists urge to throw up*

**Tsuna:** ^.^; Oh, I-I see…

**Julie:** *is thrown back into the cage where he cowers in a corner, muttering to himself*

**Mukuro:** Kufufu, good job my cute Chrome.

**Chrome:** *flushes at Mukuro's praise*

**Emotive:** Right! Now that that's over, we move on to our next dare from marmarinii!

_Oh my, sounds interesting~~_

_my first dare~_

_I dare Tsuna to get pregnant! and i wanted a boy, so if it was a girl go and make child again uke-Tsuna~~ *smirk*_

_(ps: you all can have a sex with tsuna until he's pregnant :))_

_mmm.. I think that's enough_

_bye-bee :3_

**Tsuna:** O.O No way! I have to get pregnant again this early?

**Emotive:** Yay mpreg! XDDD

**Tsuna:** I already have kids!

**Emotive:** How are they by the way?

**Tsuna:** A handful… Nuvolo is really like Hibari-san and Cielo is more like me.

**Emotive:** What a surprise.~*

**Tsuna:** S-So, who's going to be the other father?

**Emotive:** *pushes Kyouya in front of Tsuna*

**Kyouya:** *smirk*

**Tsuna:** H-Hi Hibari-san…

**Emotive:** Reborn, may I borrow Leon?

**Reborn:** Sure.

**Leon:** *turns into a gun in Emotive's hand*

**Verde:** Don't forget this. *tosses a bullet at Emotive*

**Emotive:** *catches bullet* Woot! Mpreg time! *loads bullet into Leon-gun and shoots Tsuna with it*

**Tsuna:** *falls unconscious because of the bullet*

**Kyouya:** *brings Tsuna into a Love Room*

**Emotive:** *smirks* Well, this won't take long.

**Hayato:** We still have to wait for nine months.

**Emotive:** Don't worry. With my amazing authoress powers, time will go by quickly!

_Nine months later:_

**Tsuna:** *had just returned from the hospital and is holding his new son in his arms*

**Emotive:** Awww! He's adorable! X3

**Tsuna:** *smiles* I'm just glad I had a son the first time around.

**Takeshi:** Yo Tsuna, what's the little guy's name?

**Tsuna:** Tsuyoi. (It means strong)

**Takeshi:** Awesome name!

**Hayato:** Fitting for an heir to the Vongola line.

**Kyouya:** *smirks*

**Emotive:** Aww, so adorable X3

**Hayato:** So, are we moving on with these stupid dares?

**Emotive:** *too busy cooing over Tsuyoi*

**Hayato:** *sweatdrops*

**Reborn:** Next dares are from FaerieDemon.

_Uwa! Yay!~ I read the whole first 1 in like a day and loved it 3. I totally made my friend do the "end your sentences in -in my pants" dare XD She totally hated me for a while but now we laugh it off ^_^_

_1. Shimon must go to Alaska and stand in front of a moving truck whilst everyone else stands by with popcorn and laughs at them ^_^_

_2. I dare Kyoko and Haru to do the same (I just watched the OVA and Tsuna's kyoko worship made my blood boil =_=)_

_3. I dare the entire cast to be locked in a room for 3 hours listening to squidshark ocean vs. stop sign sun (look it up on youtube XD)_

_Thanks for reinstating and I hopes you get past the stupid writers block soon_

**Reborn:** *pulls at Emotive's ear* You've got dares to supervise.

**Emotive:** Ow ow ow ow! All right!

**Reborn:** *lets go of Emotive's ear*

**Emotive:** *grumbles as she rubs her ear*

**Tsuna:** I think Tsuyoi will be safer with Kaasan…

_In Alaska:_

**Shimon:** *standing in the middle of a wide road*

**Kyoko and Haru:** *is doing the same thing*

**Everyone else:** *standing by and eating popcorn*

**Tsuna:** B-B-But Kyoko-chan… Haru…

**Emotive:** *glares at Tsuna*

**Tsuna:** Eep!

**Emotive:** *munches on popcorn* Ooh, here comes the truck!

**Truck:** *honks horn*

**Enma:** This is going to hurt…

**Haru:** T~T Tsuna-san…

**Kyoko:** *hugs Haru in fear*

**Emotive:** Go truck go!

_Truck runs over Shimon and Kyoko and Haru._

**Everyone else:** *cringes at the crash*

**Emotive:** *cheers*

**Tsuna:** S-Someone get a doctor…

**Shamal:** I'll look after the ladies~!

**Tsuna:** *sweatdrops* I'd rather the doctor not be you…

_Back at the Dare Base:_

**Shimon, Kyoko, and Haru:** *is in bandages*

**Emotive:** *eats the last of the popcorn* Okay! Time for the 3 hour Youtube fest! *ushers everyone into the movie room*

**Everyone:** *takes a seat*

_Squidshark ocean vs Stop sign sun plays on the big screen._

**Emotive:** This is going to be hilarious! XD

**Big screen:** Squidshark ocean verse Stop sign sun… Squidshark ocean verse Stop sign sun… Squidshark ocean verse Stop sign sun… Squidshark ocean verse Stop sign sun…

_Three hours later:_

**Everyone:** *leaves the room*

**Hayato:** I have just wasted three hours of my life.

**Takeshi:** Ahahaha, I thought it was pretty fun.

**Tsuna:** *sweatdrops* Yamamoto, nothing happened at all.

**Takeshi:** But it was suspenseful! It was like "Is something going to happen next" or what?

**Everyone else:** *grumbles about a boring, uneventful movie*

**Fran:** Strange… I now have that song stuck in my head…

**Everyone else:** *nods*

**Emotive:** I know right? O.o Now, our next dare is from Sara!

_Emo san, can i dare 8018?_

_If can then i dare hibari to wear maid uniform for 1weeks and serve pervert yamamoto..._

_n...n, thats all_

_nice to see this fic up_

**Emotive:** Awww! Why 8018? If anything Mukuro or Tsuna should top Kyouya! Or just Tsuna because 182718 is the best! XD

**Tsuna:** I hope no one will dare me to top Hibari-san…

**Emotive:** You just jinxed yourself Tunafish.

**Tsuna:** DX

**Emotive:** LOL, anyway, I can't pass up the chance to see Kyouya in a maid uniform!

**Kyouya:** *wearing a French maid outfit*

**Emotive:** Kyaaaaa! *pinches nose to stop nosebleed*

**Tsuna:** H-How did…?

**Reborn:** *smirks*

**Tsuna:** Never mind =.=

**Takeshi:** Wow, Hibari, you look really good in that outfit.

**Kyouya:** Hn…

**Takeshi:** *grins* I mean really, really good. *steps closer to Kyouya*

**Kyouya:** *eyes Takeshi*

**Takeshi:** Hmm… I wonder what you look like… without it? *reaches out and fingers Kyouya's apron*

**Kyouya:** *takes a step back and glares at Takeshi*

**Takeshi:** *grins*

**Emotive:** Okay, crossdressing Kyouya or not, this is making me cringe…

**Tsuna:** Tell that to Gokudera-kun…

**Hayato:** *is being restrained by Ryohei* Let… me… at him! I'll kill… that… bastard!

**Ryohei:** You're going to extremely ruin the dare if I do!

**Hayato:** *growls*

**Emotive:** LOL

**Takeshi:** *steps closer to Kyouya* Aw, come on now, don't be so shy. *slips hand under Kyouya's skirt*

**Kyouya:** *blushes lightly*

**Hayato:** Emo! Fast forward before I blow this place apart!

**Emotive:** LOL, a jealous Hayato is always funny. XD

_One week later:_

**Kyouya:** *wearing regular uniform*

**Takeshi:** Gomen Gokudera. But it was a dare, you know?

**Hayato:** *murderous glare at Takeshi*

**Takeshi:** *nervous sweatdrop*

**Emotive:** Next dares are from Snowy Cherry-san!

_Too bad it's only a short while...But it's back!~_

_Dares:_

_1. If you have the pit which you threw down Levi and Haru, I dare Fran to chuck/throw/destory Adelheid down there too._

_2.I dare Primo and Mukuro to do what ever they like to Aluade and Hibari._

_3.I dare to tell Tsuna how to be a seme. ( Maybe you can show an example too?)_

_It'll be interesting to read this again! XD_

**Emotive:** Ah, the Pit of Eternal Darkness! It has returned! *presses a button and the Pit of Eternal Darkness opens up on the floor*

**Fran:** Aah, I don't want to throw the big-boobed monster in there.

**Adelheid:** *glares at Fran*

**Emotive:** Do it now Fran.

**Fran:** *dejected sigh* Okay… *goes to get Adelheid from the cage*

**Adelheid:** Do not touch me Vongola scum.

**Fran:** You're not very original. Scum is Xanxus' line.

**Adelheid:** *glares*

_A moment later, Adelheid is thrown into the Pit._

**Adelheid:** *screams fade*

**Emotive:** Nice work Franny!

**Fran:** *deadpan* Thanks…

**Emotive:** So, what's the next dare?

**Giotto and Mukuro:** *drags Alaude and Kyouya into a Love Room*

**Alaude and Kyouya:** *scowling*

**Emotive:** Well well, doesn't that spawn some ideas? ;D

**Daemon Spade:** Kufufu, now it's my turn.

**Emotive:** Woot, Daemon's first appearance! X3

**Tsuna:** *nervous laugh*

**Daemon:** I will teach you how to be seme, dear Tsunayoshi.

**Tsuna:** B-But… I can be seme in HDW mode, right?

**Daemon:** True, but you're going to be a seme in your normal mode, am I clear?

**Tsuna:** H-Hai!

**Daemon:** *smirks* Good boy. Now here is your first lesson…

_Many trials and errors later:_

**Giotto, Mukuro, Alaude, and Kyouya:** *leaves the Love Room*

**Daemon:** Kufufu, it seems that my work here is done.

**Tsuna:** *looks the same*

**Giotto:** He looks the same.

**Daemon:** Of course he does. Did you actually expect him to look different?

**Alaude:** Pretty much.

**Daemon:** Hm, ignorant fools. Being seme is not all about looks. It's about how you act… especially in bed. ;)

**Tsuna:** *blush*

**Emotive:** Demonstration? *readies video camera*

**Tsuna:** ^.^; N-No thanks, really. Please, go to the next dares.

**Emotive:** Aww, you're a freakin' Chibi Seme…

**Daemon:** Well, he can be seme to the more uke-ish ukes out there.

**Emotive:** Is that even possible?

**Tsuna:** *blush* D-Didn't you say something about m-me topping Basil-kun in a fic you read?

**Emotive:** Oh yeah…

**Basil:** *blushes at the thought*

**Emotive:** Of course that was before I discovered 1827… but I will admit it was pretty hot. You took advantage of Basil and everything!

**Tsuna:** *completely embarrassed*

**Emotive:** There was also that TYL fic where you topped Hayato and he was practically _begging_ for you to screw him senseless…

**Hayato:** *deep flush* WHAT?

**Takeshi:** *not sure whether he should laugh or feel jealous*

**Tsuna:** *mouth falls open*

**Emotive:** ^.^; Ahehe, moving on! Here are dares from xXFragileDreamerXx!

_Yay this is gonna be fun Emotive you rock! so here are my dares_

_1. Chrome you are so cute, i want you to fight Mukuro, Mukuro needs to know you're not just his little puppet_

_2. Emotive i don't know if you can but the cage that the shimon family is in the one that's floting above lava can you open it and let them fall in it, thank you_

_3. Tsuna~ i want you to switch personalities with Kyouya for the chapter and everyone try to make Kyouya squeal like Tsuna does HIIII! _

_That's all dreamer out_

**Emotive:** Yes, I do rock don't I?

**Hayato:** Che, you big-headed female..

**Emotive:** How creative.~*

**Chrome:** B-But I don't want to fight Mukuro-sama…

**Emotive:** You will fight him because this is a dare! Now beat the crap out of him!

**Mukuro:** *blink*

**Chrome:** O-Okay…

_Chrome and Mukuro have a big fight… there are illusions and the clang of tridents against each other… only one can be standing…_

**Mukuro:** *is the winner*

**Chrome:** *has lost*

**Emotive:** Well… Mukuro _is_ a more experienced fighter…

**Mukuro:** Kufufu, you fought well my dear Chrome. I'm proud.

**Chrome:** *flushes* A-Arigato Mukuro-sama…

**Emotive:** All right, next dare… the Shimon family will fall into the pit of lava…

**Shimon:** *gulps*

**Emotive:** *evil grin* Burn baby burn! *presses a button on her remote*

_The floor of the cage the Shimon family is in suddenly opens and the Shimon family falls into the lava pit._

**Shimon:** *screams as the lava burns them*

**Emotive:** *evil laugh*

**Tsuna:** Ano, Emo-san?

**Emotive:** *stops laughing evilly* Yes Tsuna?

**Tsuna:** Don't you still need them alive?

**Emotive:** Don't worry, they'll still be alive… unfortunately…

**Tsuna:** Oh… okay…

**Emotive:** In the meantime, you're going to have to switch personalities with Kyouya.

**Tsuna:** Again?

**Emotive:** Yes, again!

**Kyouya:** Hn, herbivore…

**Emotive:** That's Tsuna's line now.

**Kyouya:** Tsk, fine…

**Emotive:** But instead of the whole chapter… it'll only be for a while because the other dares will probably need Kyouya and Tsuna having their regular personalities…

**Reborn:** *tosses Emotive Leon the gun again*

**Emotive:** Woot!

**Verde:** Personality bullets. *tosses Emotive the bullets*

**Emotive:** Verde, you are a genius!

**Verde:** I know.

**Emotive:** *shoots Tsuna and Kyouya with the bullets*

**Tsuna:** *gains serious eyes* Hn…

**Kyouya:** *gains innocent eyes (the world has ended, hasn't it…?)* E-Eh?

**Emotive:** Someone make Kyouya shriek.

**Fran:** *makes an illusion of scary ghosts*

**Kyouya:** *sees the ghosts* Hiiiiieee! *falls over as he runs*

**Emotive:** *video tapes the moment* Black mail material!

**Kyouya:** *scared shitless as the ghost illusions approach him*

**Tsuna:** Hn, weak herbivore. They're only illusions.

**Kyouya:** O-Oh… r-right…

**Emotive:** Oh, I do hope the bullets wear off soon… it was bad enough to read that fic where Tsuna and Kyouya had switched roles as did everyone else… I forgot the title of the fic though… and it was interesting to say the least… but anyway, here are dares from Starr-x3!

_I'm so glad you are back! *dumps one-tonne pocky over you ;3*_

_My dares are:_

_1)Kyo-chan and Tsu-chan must sing "I'm a barbie girl" in front of the whole namimori population, with Tsu-chan wearing anything revealing. (You choose :3)_

_2)Coat the Shimon with some sort of marshmallow substance, tie them over a cooking fire, and set Byakuran on them._

_3)Reborn, end every single sentence in this chapter with " I am a potato. Eat me. " Oh, and put on this custom potato suit for the rest of this session as well. *hands suit over*_

_*disappears into a hole underground*_

_Ja ne!_

**Emotive:** Well, I'm glad too! *gets crushed by pocky*

**Tsuna:** *has returned to his normal personality* E-Emo-san!

**Emotive:** *raises eyebrow at Tsuna* Well, that was fast… but I'm okay! Just… go sing your song while I eat my way out of this pocky! *begins eating*

**Tsuna:** *sweatdrops* O-Okay…

**Emotive:** Don't forget to wear your revealing outfit!

**Tsuna:** Aw man… *puts on his outfit*

_Tsuna is now wearing short shorts, a belly shirt, boots, and a few pieces of matching jewelry._

**Tsuna:** *tries to tug shorts down* Mou, these shorts are so short!

**Kyouya:** *has also returned to his normal personality* Time to sing herbivore. *drags Tsuna onto the stage*

**Tsuna:** *nervous*

_On stage, Tsuna and Kyouya grab their mics just as the music starts. The population of Namimori claps at them… we're outside the Dare Base btw… What? You think the Base can hold thousands of people? I think not…_

**Kyouya:** Hi Barbie!

**Tsuna:** Hi Ken!

**Kyouya:** You wanna go for a ride?

**Tsuna:** Sure Ken!

**Kyouya:** Jump in!

**Tsuna:** I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world! Life in plastic, it's fantastic. You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere! Imagination, life is your creation!

**Kyouya:** Come on Barbie, let's go party!

**Tsuna:** I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world! Life in plastic, it's fantastic. You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere! Imagination, life is your creation! I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world. Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie.

**Kyouya:** You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain. Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky.

**Tsuna:** You can touch, you can play. You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa. I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world! Life in plastic, it's fantastic. You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere! Imagination, life is your creation.

**Kyouya:** Come on Barbie, let's go party.

**Tsuna:** Ah ah ah, yeah.

**Kyouya:** Come on Barbie, let's go party.

**Tsuna:** Oooh whoa, oooh whoa.

**Kyouya:** Come on Barbie, let's go party.

**Tsuna:** Ah ah ah, yeah.

**Kyouya:** Come on Barbie, let's go party.

**Tsuna:** Oooh whoa, oooh whoa. Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please. I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees

**Kyouya:** Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again. Hit the town, fool around, let's go party.

**Tsuna:** You can touch, you can play. You can say I'm always yours. You can touch, you can play. You can say I'm always yours.

**Kyouya:** Come on Barbie, let's go party.

**Tsuna:** Ah ah ah, yeah.

**Kyouya:** Come on Barbie, let's go party.

**Tsuna:** Oooh whoa, oooh whoa.

**Kyouya:** Come on Barbie, let's go party.

**Tsuna:** Ah ah ah, yeah.

**Kyouya:** Come on Barbie, let's go party.

**Tsuna:** Oooh whoa, oooh whoa. I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world. Life in plastic, it's fantastic! You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. Imagination, life is your creation! I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world. Life in plastic, it's fantastic! You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. Imagination, life is your creation!

**Kyouya:** Come on Barbie, let's go party.

**Tsuna:** Ah ah ah, yeah.

**Kyouya:** Come on Barbie, let's go party.

**Tsuna:** Oooh whoa, oooh whoa.

**Kyouya:** Come on Barbie, let's go party.

**Tsuna:** Ah ah ah, yeah.

**Kyouya:** Come on Barbie, let's go party.

**Tsuna:** Oooh whoa, ooh whoa. Oh, I'm having so much fun!

**Kyouya:** Well Barbie, we're just getting started.

**Tsuna:** Oh I love you Ken! *kisses Kyouya on the cheek*

_Music stops._

**Audience:** *applause*

**Emotive:** *has eaten her pocky* ROFLMAO!

**Tsuna:** *blushes*

**Kyouya:** *smirks*

**Emotive:** *claps* That was beautiful! Lovely really!

**Tsuna:** I can't believe I did that in front of everyone in Namimori…

**Emotive:** Worse things can happen… oh how they can happen… Now, back to the Base!

_Superhero transition._

**Enma:** Why do I have a bad feeling?

**Emotive:** *holds up a bucket of marshmallow substance and a brush*

**Enma:** Oh… it's because of the next dare…

**Emotive:** Damn right! *coats the Shimon family in the marshmallow substance and ties them over a cooking fire*

**Byakuran Ghost:** But I'm a ghost…

**Emotive:** *snaps fingers*

**Byakuran:** I'm alive!

**Emotive:** Strange that everyone hates Shimon but loves Byakuran…

**Byakuran:** That's because I'm a lovable Magnificent Bastard, unlike the tykes over the cooking fire…

**Emotive:** Can they even be called tykes? I mean… _look at them_! Besides Enma, they can't even be called middle schoolers!

**Reborn:** Such is the wonders of the strange world we live in…

**Emotive:** True that… now sick 'em Byaku-chan!

**Byakuran:** *gets his eat on with the Shimon*

**Shimon:** *screams in terror*

**Emotive:** Ah, music to my ears. XD

**Reborn:** *sees next dare* No, I am _not_ going to do that.

**Emotive:** Well too bad because miracle tutor or not, you're going to wear it and say that line! *forces Reborn into the potato suit*

**Reborn:** I hate you…

**Emotive:** Ah ah ah! Say the line.

**Reborn:** *sighs* I hate you… I am a potato, eat me…

**Emotive:** *snickers* No thanks. XD

**Reborn:** *sighs again*

**Byakuran:** *licks fingers*

**Emotive:** Eww, I can't believe you ate them XP

**Byakuran:** I'm not a cannibal. Besides, they're back in their cage, probably traumatized.

**Shimon:** *traumatized, just like Byakuran said*

**Emotive:** You only licked off the marshmallow?

**Byakuran:** Yes, because I like marshmallow, not children.

**Emotive:** That sounded… pedo-ish… But in any case, that's the last of the dares for now! The other couple of reviews will be shown in the next chapter and they're pretty funny if I do say so myself…

**Reborn:** You are saying so yourself… I am a potato, eat me…

**Emotive:** Remember, you may submit a review, but no dares at least until chapter three is up. If you break this rule, the dares you have submitted will be null and void. I'm being strict about rules now…

**Reborn:** And you wish you can say the same things about your studies… I am a potato, eat me…

**Emotive:** *pouts* Not my fault I'm not interested in what their teaching…

**Reborn:** It _is_ your fault… I am a potato, eat me…

**Emotive:** *pouts more* And I was going to make a cake of your fedora with Leon on it…

**Reborn:** You're what? I am a potato, eat me…

**Emotive:** Yeah, I was thinking of enrolling in this one week fondant cake making class and the cake design I have in mind was of your fedora with Leon on it…

**Tsuna:** That sounds cool Emo-san!

**Emotive:** I know, right? XD

**Reborn:** Well… I feel flattered… I am a potato, eat me…

**Emotive:** Okay, let's end the chapter now! Stay tuned for the next one! And remember the rule! Ja ne!

**Everyone:** *waves*

_Ending song: Malchik Gay by TaTu (oh yeah, I went there…)_


	3. Dares, dares, and more dares!

_Theme Song: Ghost Heart by LM.C_

**Emotive:** Welcome to another chapter of Hitman Dares!

**Everyone:** Woot?

**Emotive:** We are continuing the many dares I have left over and I'm glad that everyone is following my rules this time around!

**Reborn:** All you needed to do was be more forceful.

**Emotive:** *blink* I lost…

**Tsuna:** Lost what Emo-san?

**Emotive:** The game.

**Takeshi:** Huh? We were playing a game? Can I play?

**Emotive, Hayato, & Tsuna:** *face palm*

**Emotive:** Not what I meant…

**Hayato:** Then what did you mean?

**Emotive:** When I think of something perverted because of what someone said, I say "I lost the game" or "I lost" or "I lose" to signify that I am thinking perverted thoughts. When Reborn said "be more forceful" I thought of something perverted, therefore I lost. It's like a variation of "that's what she said" but pertains to you, not the one who said whatever was perverted.

**Tsuna:** *confused expression*

**Hayato:** You and your unknown jargon.

**Emotive:** XP Let's move on to Kajune-sama's dares!

_My friend will be happy that you're back, and since she's too busy to celebrate I'll send in the dares she wrote down._

_1) I dare Mukuro-san to strip Hibari naked without getting beaten up._

_2) I dare Secondo to beat Xanxus up._

_3) I dare Everyone to throw bombs at Dino without missing._

**Emotive:** Well, you know what to do Muku-chan.

**Mukuro:** Kufufu, indeed. *takes out his trident*

**Kyouya;** *glares at Mukuro* Don't you dare…

**Mukuro:** *swipes at Kyouya with his trident, ripping through Kyouya's shirt*

**Kyouya:** *readies his tonfa* You're going to regret that.

**Mukuro:** Kufufu, maybe.

_Mukuro and Kyouya fight (well, Mukuro's not getting beaten up, isn't he?). Mukuro succeeds in tearing through most of Kyouya's clothes._

**Kyouya:** *practically wearing rags* You pervert.

**Mukuro:** Kufufu, I have to do my dare after all. *swipes at Kyouya*

**Kyouya:** *is now shirtless because of Mukuro's swipe*

**Mukuro:** *swipes again*

**Kyouya:** *is now in his black boxers*

**Emotive:** O/O *takes lots of pictures*

**Mukuro:** Kufufu, either you take them off yourself, in a Love Room, or I take them off for you, in front of everyone.

**Kyouya:** *scowls but walks into a Love Room anyway*

**Mukuro:** *chuckles as he walks in after Kyouya*

**Emotive:** I can't believe I tolerate you guys…

**Tsuna:** You do kind of like that pairing…

**Emotive:** True that, but I like Kyouya with you even more! Mukuro can be with Chrome or Fran or Byakuran or whoever for all I care!

**Chrome, Fran, and Byakuran:** *blinks*

**Tsuna:** Emo-san, the next dare…

**Emotive:** Oh, right… *snaps fingers and Secondo (who shall now be referred to as Ricardo) is brought back to life*

**Ricardo:** Why the hell am I here?

**Emotive:** *points at Xanxus* You need to beat up your look-alike.

**Ricardo and Xanxus:** *glares at each other*

**Ricardo:** Fine.

_Insert epic fight of the Wrath Flame users here. Ricardo wins, naturally, because he has more experience then Xanxus' lazy ass…_

**Xanxus:** *glares weakly at Ricardo from his position on the ground*

**Ricardo:** *looks down at Xanxus* Hmph, you need more training… scum…

**Emotive:** All righty, now that that's over, everyone READY YOUR BOMBS!

**Everyone:** *readies bombs*

**Dino:** *gulps and tries to get away, but finds that he is chained to the ground* What the…? How the hell did this happen?

**Emotive:** Strange things happen in my domain. *evil chuckle*

**Dino:** *blanches*

**Emotive:** All right everyone. Take aim and FIRE!

**Everyone:** *throws their bombs at Dino*

**Dino:** *screams as he is bombed into oblivion (well not really. We still need him…)*

**Emotive:** LMAO, oh, exploding people is fun! And now, here's a review from TsunaxGiotto4ever!

_That was funny i was choking on the chips i was eating thanks for doing my dares and Tsuna it's not that i don't like you i always try to give you a happy ending in my stories you just end up dying i TRY OK I TRY well anyway I think the reason why people liked Byakuran is because his was a crazy maniac but was funny and good looking but Shimon you are just well... i cant really find the words, so Emotive you rule your are the queen of dares my all Katekyo Hitman Reborn characters kneel down in fear at your presence_

**Emotive:** LOL, choking on chips…

**Tsuna:** I get what you're saying TsunaxGiotto4ever. Good luck on your stories. *bows*

**Byakuran:** I like this person. s/he gives me compliments. *smiles*

**Shimon:** …

**Emotive:** I do rule. I am the queen of dares. Every character shall bow before me! They are unworthy of my presence! *ojousama laugh*

**Everyone:** *leans away from Emotive*

**Emotive:** *cough* Here are dares from Kiharu Lamperouge…

_Oh Yay! The evilness.. I mean.. FUN has returned, heehee!_

_I dare Alaude and Hibari to give lap dances to Giotto and Tsuna while singing Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake._

_I dare G and Gokudera to arm wrestle to determine who's boss is cuter._

_I dare Belphegor to climb on Squalo like he's a horse and sing "Amazing Horse" aka "Shut Up Woman and Get On My Horse" with Mukuro singing the woman's part._

_Thanks, welcome back to the Dare Base and have at!_

**Emotive:** No need to hide it Kiharu-chan! Everyone here knows that, even though we love them (except the Shimon) we are still very much evil.

**Everyone:** =.=

**Emotive:** Lap dances huh? *sets up video camera* Ready our handsome Clouds?

**Alaude and Kyouya:** *wearing revealing clothing* Hn…

**Emotive:** Skies are ready?

**Giotto:** *sitting in a chair* Yes.

**Tsuna:** *sitting in a chair, completely embarrassed* U-Un…

**Emotive:** Okay boys, start your dance! *readies video cam*

_Music starts and Alaude and Kyouya start giving Giotto and Tsuna lap dances, respectively._

**Alaude:** I'm bringing sexy back. Them other boys don't know how to act. I think its special, what's behind your back. So turn around and I'll pick up the slack. (Take 'em to the bridge)

**Kyouya:** Dirty babe. You see these shackles? Baby I'm your slave. I'll let you whip me if I misbehave. It's just that no one makes me feel this way. (Take 'em to the chorus)

**Alaude:** Come here girl (Go 'head be gone with it). Come to the back (Go 'head be gone with it). VIP (Go 'head be gone with it). Drinks on me (Go 'head be gone with it).

**Kyouya:** Let me see what ya twerkin' with (Go 'head be gone with it). Look at those hips (Go 'head be gone with it). You make me smile (Go 'head be gone with it). Come here child (Go 'head be gone with it).

**Alaude:** Get your sexy on (Go 'head be gone with it). Get your sexy on (Go 'head be gone with it). Get your sexy on (Go 'head be gone with it). Get your sexy on (Go 'head be gone with it).

**Kyouya:** Get your sexy on (Go 'head be gone with it). Get your sexy on (Go 'head be gone with it). Get your sexy on (Go 'head be gone with it). Get your sexy on (Go 'head be gone with it).

**Alaude:** I'm bringing sexy back. Them motherfuckers don't know how to act. Girl let me make up for the things you lack. 'Cause you're burnin' up, I gotta get it fast. (Take 'em to the bridge)

**Kyouya:** Dirty babe. You see these shackles? Baby I'm your slave. I'll let you whip me if I misbehave. It's just that no one makes me feel this way. (Take 'em to the chorus)

**Alaude:** Come here girl (Go 'head be gone with it). Come to the back (Go 'head be gone with it). VIP (Go 'head be gone with it). Drinks on me (Go 'head be gone with it).

**Kyouya:** Let me see what ya twerkin' with (Go 'head be gone with it). Look at those hips (Go 'head be gone with it). You make me smile (Go 'head be gone with it). Come here child (Go 'head be gone with it).

**Alaude:** You ready?

**Kyouya:** You ready?

**Alaude and Kyouya:** You ready?

**Kyouya:** I'm bringin' sexy back. You motherfuckers watch how I attack. If that's your girl better watch your back. 'Cause she'll burn up for me and that's a fact. (Take 'em to the chorus)

**Alaude:** Come here girl (Go 'head be gone with it). Come to the back (Go 'head be gone with it). VIP (Go 'head be gone with it). Drinks on me (Go 'head be gone with it).

**Kyouya:** Let me see what ya twerkin' with. (Go 'head be gone with it) Look at those hips. (Go 'head be gone with it) You make me smile. (Go 'head be gone with it) Come here child. (Go 'head be gone with it)

**Kyouya:** Get your sexy on (Go 'head be gone with it). Get your sexy on (Go 'head be gone with it). Get your sexy on (Go 'head be gone with it). Get your sexy on (Go 'head be gone with it).

**Alaude:** Get your sexy on (Go 'head be gone with it). Get your sexy on (Go 'head be gone with it). Get your sexy on (Go 'head be gone with it). Get your sexy on (Go 'head be gone with it).

**Kyouya:** You ready?

**Alaude:** You ready?

_Music stops:_

**Alaude and Kyouya:** *gets off of Giotto and Tsuna's lap*

**Giotto and Tsuna:** *tries to hide their little "problem"*

**Emotive:** *nosebleeding*

**Reborn:** *passes Emotive a handkerchief*

**Emotive:** Thanks… *wipes nosebleed*

**Reborn:** *smirks*

**Alaude and Kyouya:** *smirking as they pull Giotto and Tsuna away to help with their "problem"*

**Emotive:** Erm… moving on to the next dare! Bel, do your thing!

**Belphegor:** *gets on Squalo's back* Giddyap!

**Squalo:** *attempts to glare at Bel, but he can't because Bel is on his back*

**Mukuro:** Kufufu.

**Emotive:** Okay! Start!

_Music starts:_

**Belphegor:** Look at my horse, my horse is amazing. Give it a lick.

**Mukuro:** *licks Squalo* Mmm, taste just like raisin.

**Belphegor:** Stroke on it's mane it turns into a plane. And then it turns back again when you tug on its winky.

**Mukuro:** Eww, that's dirty!

**Belphegor:** Do you think so? Well I better not show you where the lemonade is made. Sweet Lemonade, mmm sweet lemonade. Sweet lemonade, yeah sweet lemonade. Get on my horse, I'll take you round the Universe and all the other places too.

**Mukuro:** I think you'll find that the Universe pretty much covers everything.

**Belphegor:** Shut up woman, get on my horse.

_Music stops:_

**Emotive:** *can't breathe because she is laughing too hard*

**Tsuna:** *has returned* Th-That was… an interesting song…

**Emotive:** *attempts to breathe, but ends up coughing*

**Hayato:** That was really dirty.

**Emotive:** You said it! *laughs more*

**Squalo:** *tosses Bel off of him and scowls*

**Mukuro:** Excuse me while I get the taste of shark out of my mouth. *walks off to the bathroom*

**Emotive:** *gets her laughs under control* Okay… review from Tokyo Crazy Tomi…

_*Imagines Hibari and Mukuro singing Malchik Gey in a duet* LO-FUCKING-L! That was awesome bossu, you really got me rolling over XD_

_My dogs are looking at me while I was reading this and they gave me this strange look...how is that possible I wonder?_

_Even though I love Enma the Shimon really had that coming *glares at Julie* You sick pedo...how old is Julie anyway? He and the rest (excluding Enma) look like they should be in college or something...*pokes Ade-who's (I forget how to spell her name) breasts* I've seen some big breasts in my time but her's just takes the cake! Like seriously they're a real eye opener (and not in a good way). *Slaps Enma and Shittopi silly* Slapping people is fun :D_

_Ooh, after reading all of this I really want to do a dare with TYL-Tsuna dominating all the semes~! Well, too bad I lost my chance... Like I said before Seme Tsuna is smexy~ xD_

_Bye-bi!_

**Emotive:** Kyou-chan and Muku-chan singing Malchik Gay? *gives readers a pleading look*

**Kyouya:** *readies his tonfa* Don't even think about it.

**Mukuro:** Kufufu, I actually want to sing it.

**Kyouya:** *glares at Mukuro*

**Enma:** *rubs cheeks where Tomi slapped him* Ow…

**Shittopi:** *bounces away, not caring*

**Emotive:** I laughed so hard when I heard her name was Shitt P.

**Tsuna:** *blushes at the mention of the dare* Y-You wouldn't? Would you…?

**Emotive:** _Someone_ will… I know I would. XD

**Tsuna:** DX

**Emotive:** Here are more dares from khrhibariluv…

_OMG~~~~ YOU'RE BACK~~~ WOOOOOO!_

_Yup, Drarry is AWESOME and really, Adelheid can go kill herself, for all I care. It sickens me how many KyoyaxAdelheid fics there are..._

_Okies, dares..._

_1) Kyo-chan and Mu-chan have to do the Kira Kira dance!_

_2) I want Tsu-chan to steal ALL of Xanxus's wine and meat. As in ALL._

_3) I want Adelheid to start flirting with Kyoya and then Mukuro has to gut her. Then 1869 action~ Or you can make it Tsuna, don't care which one. I love both 1869 and 1827~_

_Keep writing!~^^_

**Emotive:** *hearts* So many Drarry fans! Do you know the Draco and Harry song? X3

**Tsuna:** Um… no…

**Emotive:** It's so cute! And it's made by The Whomping Willow!

**Hayato:** Do we really need to know this?

**Emotive:** *ignores Hayato* And it's so catchy! It's like "Draco and Harry, sitting in a tree. S-N-O-G-G-I-N-G. Draco and Harry, sitting in a tree. F-A-L-L-I-N-G in love." XDDD

**Hayato:** *sighs*

**Reborn:** Emo, just get on with the dares.

**Emotive:** Kyou-chan and Muku-chan, time to do your little dance!

**Kyouya:** Fine…

**Mukuro:** *returns from washing out his mouth* Okay.

_Music starts:_

**Kyouya and Mukuro:** *dances the Kira Kira Dance*

**Audience:** *chants Kira Kira*

_Music stops… and that was certainly anti-climatic…_

**Mukuro:** Kufufu, that was fun.

**Kyouya:** Only you would say something like that…

**Emotive:** Oooh, those hip movement…

**Tsuna:** *sees the next dare* I-I have to what?

**Emotive:** *coughs and pushes Tsuna into Xanxus' meat and wine cellar*

**Tsuna:** *begins sweating in nervousness*

**Emotive:** Hurry up before Xanxus gets here~

**Tsuna:** Hiiiee! *hurries in stealing all of the wine and meat*

_Some time later:_

**Xanxus:** Where the fuck is my wine and meat?

**Varia Subordinate:** Sumimasen Xanxus-sama, but it seems we have run out of wine and meat.

**Xanxus:** *angry vein* What?

**Varia Subordinate:** The meat and wine cellar is completely empty, sir.

**Xanxus:** … Whoever the fuck took all my wine and meat, they will pay with their life…

**Tsuna:** *sweats in nervousness again*

**Emotive:** I wonder why the wine and meat are in the same cellar. That probably is a violation in food handling…

**Hayato:** What are you? A health inspector?

**Emotive:** No… *hides Health Inspector badge*

**Tsuna:** *hides from a rampaging Xanxus*

**Emotive:** *snaps fingers at the Varia* Make sure your boss doesn't destroy my base.

**Belphegor:** Shishi~ I don't take orders from a peasant like you.

**Fran:** You should before she threatens us.

**Levi:** *scoffs* As if she can threaten us with anything…

**Emotive:** I shall castrate you all… with a needle… and no anesthetic…

**Varia:** *rushes off to calm down Xanxus*

**Males:** *inches away from Emotive*

**Emotive:** Okay… so Adel-bitch has to flirt with Kyou-chan and Tsuna's going to have to beat her ass and not in a good way…

**HDW Tsuna:** *suddenly appears* What was that?

**Emotive:** That was fast…

**Adelheid:** *has been let out of the cage* *approaches Kyouya* Hey there handsome. *winks*

**Emotive:** There are all kinds of wrong with that…

**Kyouya:** *ignores Adelheid*

**Adelheid:** *pouts* Ooh, you're not playing hard to get are you? *smirks* Because I like that…

**Kyouya:** *continues ignoring*

**Adelheid:** *grabs Kyouya's arm* Ooh, you're not just going to ignoring little ol' me are you? *rubs her "assets" against Kyouya's arm*

**Emotive:** Tsuna, beat her now.

**HDW Tsuna:** *proceeds to beat Adelheid into a pulp*

**Emotive:** Woot!

**Kyouya:** *impressed by Tsuna* Wao.

**HDW Tsuna:** He's mine. *jumps Kyouya*

**Kyouya:** *shocked*

**Emotive:** WOOT!

**HDW Tsuna:** *ravishes Kyouya*

**Takeshi:** Ahaha, get a room guys!

**Emotive:** That reminds me of this dare from THE CRAZY.

_i love 1827 so heres one dare that will make go what?_

_I want Hibari to make with Enma (optional: in a pool_

**Hayato:** WTF?

**Emotive:** I know, right? I mean… who would want Kyouya with Enma? Ewwww!

**Enma:** I'm insulted…

**Emotive:** Well, since you said 1827… of course that means Tsuna… but they're making out right now… right on the floor…

**HDW Tsuna and Kyouya:** *doing exactly what Emotive said*

**Emotive:** BTW, Enma's number is 00. Remember that peeps.

**HDW Tsuna: and Kyouya:** *still making out*

**Emotive:** Yosh, here's a review from Paradoxismminant.

_lolol._

_Wow XDDD._

**Hayato:** How profound.~*

**Emotive:** A person of many words, right?

**Tsuna:** Sarcasm?

**Emotive:** Sarcasm.

**Tsuna:** Right…

**Emotive:** Okay, moving on to dares from. CH0C0CANDYZ!

_OMG! Hitman Dares is back! Yipee! I totally HATE the Shimon Family! It is not Tsuna's or Giotto's fault that their ancestor and his family was gutted. Okay, now my dares:_

_1. Bash Enma on the head for being careless and not placing anything on the letter to Tsuna and let it fly away into the dustbin.(Enma, no I don't care it is not your fault or not, I blame you for being careless.)Say sorry every time you speak to Tsuna or his Family._

_2. This is for Adelhied. Say you are a exhibitionist every time you talk because you are always showing off your panties.(Hahaha! I am so ruthless and evil!)_

_3. I want to see all the ukes in a kimono!(A sudden change of mood after looking at all the ukes)[Recently found a picture of Hibari in a kimono and thought he was a girl because of his very slim waist and fair skin!]_

**Emotive:** And yet, Shimon can not see past their anger and hatred. *sigh*

**Hayato:** Who gets to beat up Juudaime's rip-off?

**Emotive:** Ooh, that's a good one! Enma is a Tsuna rip-off! XDDD

**Enma:** I am insulted again…

**Emotive:** I'll beat him! I haven't done so yet! *proceeds to beat up Enma*

**Enma:** *gets beaten up*

**Emotive:** This. Is. For. The. Stupid. Things. You. Have. Done. To. Tsuna. And, His. Family! *emphasizes each word with a punch*

**Enma:** *is bruised and semi-conscious*

**Emotive:** *blows bangs out of face* Whoo, that was a good work out!

**Adelheid:** You are all conceited.

**Emotive:** Right back at you Adel-bitch… and you forgot to say your line~!

**Adelheid:** *sighs* You are all conceited… and I am an exhibitionist…

**Emotive:** Damn right you slut! XP

**Adelheid:** *glares*

**Emotive:** Ooh, all the ukes in kimonos? There are a lot of ukes… does that include Kyouya too because he's an uke to at least two people… or three if you include Tsuna! X3

**Kyouya:** *glares from his position on the floor*

**Tsuna:** *has returned to normal* *blushes because he's on top of Kyouya*

**Emotive:** Oh, and Choco-chan, are you talking about the pic of Kyou-chan in a red kimono with a gold obi and having sakura designs on it? And he's also lying down on a tatami mat floor with a few sakura blossoms around him and holding one tonfa in his hand?

**Hayato:** Don't tell me…

**Emotive:** I found it that particular pic on Google and I downloaded because it was so cute! XDDD

**Hayato:** I knew it…

**Kyouya:** *glares at Emotive for acting like a stalker*

**Emotive:** *coughs* Well, anyway, time for the ukes to dress up! Tsuna, Kyouya, Hayato, Fran, Squalo, Shouichi… errr… every other uke I haven't mentioned (practically everyone is an uke anyway…)! Get into your kimonos now!

**Ukes:** *gets dressed up*

_Kyouya is wearing the same kimono Emotive has just described._

_Tsuna is wearing an orange kimono with a blue obi (they compliment each other!) and that has large and elaborate tuna fish designs. Fitting, ne?_

_Hayato is wearing a silver kimono with a red obi and that has branch designs sporting tiny flower buds._

_Fran is wearing an indigo kimono with a lavender obi and has swan designs on it._

_Squalo is wearing a blue kimono with a light blue obi and has ocean wave designs on it._

_Shouichi is wearing a white kimono with a yellow obi and having leaf designs on it._

_For the unmentioned ukes… use your imagination._

**Emotive:** *takes tons of pictures* Kyaaa! So kawaii! X3

**Hayato:** This is degrading…

**Kyouya and Squalo:** *scowling*

**Fran:** I actually kinda like it… I've never worn a kimono before…

**Shouichi:** *sweatdrop* Fran-san, this kind of kimono is for women…

**Fran:** Oh…

**Tsuna:** *blushing*

**Emotive:** Kk, now that that's done, let's move on to the dare from Paradoxismminant!

_lol, wow._

_Okay, a dare. Gokudera and Yamamoto...play...with Kaoru. {cough}_

**Hayato:** In this kimono?

**Emotive:** Yes! That'll be much more fun!

**Takeshi:** You look pretty in that kimono anyway, Gokudera. *smiles*

**Hayato:** *blushes lightly*

**Emotive:** *whispers to the readers* I've been reading 8059 doujinshis lately. Such a cute pairing, ne? X3

**Takeshi:** Well, I guess it's time to "play" with Kaoru.

**Hayato:** *smirks* Certainly.

**Kaoru:** *is released from the cage*

**Takeshi and Hayato:** *takes out katana/bombs* Time to play!

**Kaoru:** *gulps*

_One "play time" later:_

**Kaoru:** *gets tossed back into the cage where he is unconscious on the floor*

**Takeshi:** Whoo! That was fun! We should play again, Kaoru!

**Hayato:** *mutters* Baka…

**Emotive:** Here is a review from xPeaceful Blissx.

_YESS~! THIS WAS AWESOME. I GOT THE UPDATE ON THE PHONE AND I WENT NUTS (and then got tripped by my dad x_x;)_

_I loved the Vegeta part, cause he's just so badass. That Squidshark thingy kept me entertained for a while..sadly .w. And this chapter was just epicness and awesomesauce all in the same type of taco-roll thingy :D_

_Shimon Abuse & Perverted Yamamoto FTW~_

_Adelheid and her fake boobs can rott -happy face-_

_Byakuran and his marshmellow eating skills are so sexy *3*_

_MPREG IS AWESOME._

_Tsuna makes a kickass seme._

_This story turns me on ;3_

_And Emotive-sama is just pure win. C=_

_~Blissie_

**Emotive:** LOL I think you mean tortilla for the taco-roll thing.

**Shimon:** …

**Takeshi:** *sheepish grin*

**Adelheid:** *glares* They are not fake!

**Emotive:** Say your line~

**Adelheid:** *growls* I am an exhibitionist…

**Emotive:** Yes you are~

**Byakuran:** I am sexy aren't I? *winks and blows a kiss at Blissie*

**Emotive:** Mpreg is totally awesome!

**Tsuna and Hayato:** *scowls* (In the first Hitman Dares, Hayato was also subjected to mpreg)

**Tsuna:** But thanks for the compliment about me being a seme. *smiles*

**Emotive:** Pfft, most of my stories turn people on and of course I am pure win. You can't expect anything less of me. XD

**Reborn:** We certainly can't expect anything more…

**Emotive:** *narrows eyes at Reborn* All righty, here are dares from TrumpofSpades!

_Writer's block is a meanie. I hope you get over it soon. ;w;_

_-Dares-_

_1)Hibari, you are now a young knight who is battling Mukurodorf to protect Princess Tsunayoshi and the land of Namimori. (Eh. I play too much Legend of Zelda.)_

_2)Because the TYB! Vongola fought against Byakuran, the TYL! Vongola should bite- I mean, fight the Shimon. Make it happen, please? ;w;_

_3)Hibari. Tsunayoshi. Love room. Two days. Need moar info?_

**Emotive:** Yes, it is a meanie… I guess the reason I have writer's block is because my mind is just a big jumble of words and plots and whatnot, so I can't focus on one thing…

**Reborn:** Have you tried meditating?

**Emotive:** I don't have the attention span for meditating :D

**Takeshi:** Ahaha, neither did I when I first started Emo-san! But I managed, didn't I?

**Emotive:** *pouts* You just have the blood in you… but anyway, LoZ scene? Yay! I'm currently playing Twilight Princess, though I can only play once a week… in a public gaming room… you know what I mean…

**Kyouya:** *wearing Link's clothing*

**Emotive:** *snaps a pic* Kawaii X3

**Mukuro:** *wearing… err… whatever bad guy clothes*

**Tsuna:** *wearing princess clothes* Waah, why do I always crossdress?

**Emotive:** It's your fault for looking so girly! And for being the universal uke…

**Tsuna:** T~T

**Mukurodorf:** Kufufu, you will never defeat me, young hero. My darkness shall spread over the lands and Namimori will be mine to rule!

**Kyouya:** *silent and readies his sword* (Link doesn't talk at all anyway, LOL)

**Princess Tsunayoshi:** Be careful young hero!

_Mukurodorf and Kyouya fight a long and hard (LOL) battle. Kyouya comes out as the winner since he is the hero. Cliché, no?_

**Mukurodorf:** Noooooo! *poofs into nonexistence*

**Emotive:** He'll be back...

**Kyouya:** *silent as he sheathes his sword*

**Princess Tsunayoshi:** My hero…?

**Kyouya:** *hefts Tsuna over his shoulder and walks into a Love Room*

**Tsuna:** Ehhhh?

**Emotive:** That's supposed to be the last dare… oh well, it seems that Kyouya couldn't wait. But let's summon the TYL Guardians! Shouichi, Spanner, where's your time machine thingy?

**Shouichi:** Please do not make our inventions sound so idiotic Emotive-san.

**Spanner:** *typing on laptop* All right, everything's ready.

**Emotive:** Hurry up and do it then!

**Spanner:** *pushes a button*

_There is a bright light and suddenly the TYL Vongola Guardians appear._

**TYL Tsuna:** Oh, we're back here again.

**Emotive:** *squeals* Tsuna! You have the same voice as Giotto and you're _so_ not as uke as everyone thought you would be TYL!

**TYL Tsuna:** *sweatdrops* Okay?

**TYL Hayato:** Well of course. He's Juudaime after all.

**Emotive:** *points at TYL Hayato* And you!

**TYL Hayato:** *raises eyebrow* Me?

**Emotive:** *shining eyes* I read a doujin where you were stuck in the past and you decided to help your younger self in realizing his true feelings for Takeshi!

**TYL and TYA Hayato:** *blinks*

**Emotive:** And then you told Takeshi to go on an errand so that you can talk to your younger self and when Takeshi came back you gave him a reward!

**TYL and TYA Takeshi:** *blinks*

**Emotive:** And the reward was that you kissed your younger self in front of Takeshi, tongue and all! XDDD

**TYA Hayato:** *horrified look*

**TYA Takeshi:** *wide-eyed and blushing*

**TYL Takeshi:** *despairs* I missed it! OTZ

**TYL Hayato:** Well… that sounds like something I would do…

**TYA Hayato:** No it does not! What the hell happened to me ten years in the future?

**TYL Hayato:** *smirks* You fell in love.

**TYA Hayato:** *blushes*

**Reborn:** If you're quite done being a fangirl, then please get on with the dare…

**Emotive:** All right, all right. *releases the Shimon family from their cage* Go nuts.

**TYL Hayato:** *lights a cigarette* Which one of you gutted my beloved Takeshi?

**Kaoru:** *raises hand*

**TYL Hayato:** I'll take him boss.

**TYL Tsuna:** *smiles* You do that.

**TYL Mukuro:** Kufufu, would you like to kill Julie for kidnapping you, my dear Chrome?

**TYL Chrome:** *readies her trident* I'll do my best Mukuro-sama.

**TYL Ryohei:** I SHALL EXTREMELY BEAT AOBA!

**TYL Tsuna:** I'll take on Adelheid.

**TYL Kyouya:** Enma is my prey.

**Emotive:** *snickers* They are _so_ getting rid of the competition…

**TYL Lambo:** Yare yare, looks like I got the fatso.

**TYL Takeshi:** Ahaha, and Shitoppi-chan is my opponent.

**Emotive:** Now that the targets have been established… BATTLE START!

[STATIC]

**Text on the screen:** This scene is too violent to show to the public. For now, please enjoy this clip of a kitten playing with a ball of yarn.

_Clip shows._

[STATIC]

**Text on screen:** We now return you to your regular, viewing pleasure.

[STATIC]

**Shimon:** *gets thrown back into their cage, thoroughly beat up*

**TYL Hayato:** Well, that was satisfying to say the least.

**TYL Tsuna:** *smiles* Very.

**Emotive:** Okay guys! Thanks for beating up Shimon for us!

**TYL Tsuna:** Any time, Emo-san.

**Emotive:** *melts at Tsuna's voice*

**Everyone:** *sweatdrops*

**Shouichi:** Okay, time to send you back.

**Spanner:** Good bye. *pushes a button*

_In another flash of bright light, the TYL Guardians are gone… for the moment…_

**Emotive:** *has unmelted… which isn't even a word…* Here a review from .Midi.

_Huu~no Adelheid Boob Torture?_

_Well at least you promised more bad things to happen to her soon!_

_Update soon! :3_

_*Gives you pocky, cookies, chocolate and cake*_

_And no it's not a lie this time XD_

**Emotive:** *noms on pocky, cookies, chocolate, and cake*

**Hayato:** You're going to get fat…

**Emotive:** I have high metabolism…

**Hayato:** I'm sure you do…

**Emotive:** You got your wish Caramel-chan, here's the update! And here are dares from AoiBaraKa!

_i hope im not too late, cuz i have sum dares for u ppl 3 and i would just like to say... GOKUDERA HAYATO U ARE MY FAVORITE CHARACTER IN ANY ANIME! :DDDDDDDDDD and emo-sama, i 3 u for writing this fic :3 here are some cupcakes made by me~ (and if i may say so, they are AMAZING) Now, onto my dares:_

_1. make hayato and takeshi sing "Oretachi no JOY" then have each of them be "raped" by any one of their semes (NOT each other)_

_2. make tsuna, hayato and takeshi wear schoolgirl uniforms and do the "So Hot" dance, then they must be molested by their corresponding Primo family guardians_

_3. now it's crack pairing time :3 for one chapter..._

_-Xanxus must give Dino a piggyback ride._

_-Ryohei must give Takeshi a piggyback ride._

_-Mukuro must give Hayato a piggyback ride._

_And no killing or maiming is allowed~_

_remember guys, i do this because i love you ^_^_

**Emotive:** Yay! Cupcakes! *noms on cupcakes* I can make cupcakes too! They're so much fun to make, ne?

**Hayato:** *rolls eyes*

**Emotive:** Time for Oretachi no JOY! Woot! I love the song! It's 8059 if I ever saw one! XDDD

**Takeshi:** Ahahaha, we haven't sung anything together in a while!

**Hayato:** Yeah, yeah…

_Takeshi and Hayato go up to the stage. Hayato sits at the piano (because he looks hot behind a piano…) and Takeshi grabs a guitar. Music starts:_

**Hayato:** Makezu kirai na wagamama ni ALWAYS. _(Hate to lose and always stubborn.)_ Itsumo furimawa sarete korogeta SNEAKER. _(The always swinging and rolling sneaker.)_

**Both Hayato and Takeshi:** Sagashite. _(Searching for it.)_

**Takeshi:** Kasa mo sasazu ni tobidashita RAINY DAY. _(The protecting umbrella from the sudden rainy day.)_ Ame de rikanai BREAK hageshisamasu ame. _(On a break which isn't the rain season, the wind keep stronger.)_

**Both:** Myushinatta maigono kimi ni sashidase nakatta migite wa. _(You, the lost child who is missing, the right hand that can't hold out.)_

**Hayato:** Imademo mada. _(Now again.)_

**Takeshi:** Mune no naka de. _(Inside our heart.)_

**Hayato:** Mayoi samayoi hikari motomete. _(The doubt wondering seeking for light.)_

**Takeshi:** Kogare akogare nigirishimeteru. _(Gripping the burning longing.)_

**Both:** Hey! Shougai kienai kizunaraba sore ijyou no kizuna wo kizuite. JOY JOY, egao ga mitai kara. _(Hey! For the wound that won't disappear in your life, it will further build up the bonds. JOY JOY Because I want to see your smile.)_

**Hayato:** Nerau wa! _(I'm aiming at)_

**Takeshi:** Ippatsu! _(One shot)_

**Both:** Yes! HOME RUN! _(Yes! Home run!)_

**Hayato:** Yume ya nozomi wa betsubetsu no EVERYDAY. Hibi no seikatsu RHYTHM wa niteita futari. _(Dreams and wishes are an individual everyday The days' living rhythm that resembles us both.)_

**Both:** Ano koro. _(That time.)_

**Takeshi:** Hito no shiawase yorokobezu JEALOUSY. Gyaku ni ii koto tsuzukeba sou itsumo fuan de. _(People's happiness, joy and jealousy. It's good to continue the opposite, that is also worrying.)_

**Both:** Muki ni natte mucha suru kimi ni buzuketakatta kimochi wo. _(The rash you who ended up being hurt, the attacked feeling.)_

**Hayato:** Ima nara sou. _(Right now.)_

**Takeshi:** Chokkyuu shoubu de. _(In a pitch ball match.)_

**Hayato:** Iu yo miseru yo wakari aitai. _(Say it, watch it, I want you to understand.)_

**Takeshi:** Ame ni. _(Rain.)_

**Hayato:** Arashi ni. _(Storm.)_

**Both:** Nigetari shinai. _(No one can run from them.)_ Hey! Shougai daiji na mono subete donna ni hanareteita toshite mo. JOY JOY, akiramenai koto ga. _(Hey! All of the important things in your life, no matter how long you're separated. JOY JOY the thing about not giving up.)_

**Hayato:** Ichiban, _(Is the first)_

**Takeshi:** Tousouna, _(Distant)_

**Both:** SO chikamichi _(So shortcut.)_

**Hayato:** Kimi no kokoro made tondeyuke. _(until we fly to your heart.)_

**Takeshi:** DYNAMITE mo shiroi BALL mo. _(Dynamite and white ball.)_

**Both:** Haruka oozora no mukou de. Mattete chikai no AH STARLIGHT sono hi made. _(Waiting beyond the distant sky. The vow, Ah Starlight, until that day.)_

**Hayato:** Haru, natsu, aki, fuyu, owari nai MERRY GO ROUND. _(Spring, summer, fall, winter, the never ending merry go round.)_

**Takeshi:** (Merry go round) Deai wakare kurikaesu kimi to mata meguri au tame ni. _(Meeting separation cycling, for the sake of meeting you again.)_

**Both:** Oretachi! _(We!)_

**Hayato:** Shougai kienai kizunaraba. _(For the wound that won't disappear in your life.)_

**Takeshi:** Sore ijou no kizuna wo kizuite. _(It will further build up the bonds.)_

**Both:** JOY JOY, egao ga mitai kara. _(JOY JOY Because I want to see your smile.)_

**Hayato:** Nerau wa! _(I'm aiming at.)_

**Takeshi:** Ippatsu! _(One shot.)_

**Both:** Yes HOME RUN! Let's Go! Kimi no kokoro made tondeyuke. DYNAMITE mo shiroi BALL mo. Haruka oozora wo mezashite. Omoi wa tsunagaru AH STARLIGHT itsu no hi ka. Omoi ga tsunagaru AH STARLIGHT sono hi made. _(Yes! Home run! Let's go! Until we fly to your heart. Dynamite and white ball. Aiming at the distant sky. Our feeling will connect, Ah Starlight, one day. Our feeling will connect, Ah Starlight, until that day.)_

_Music stops:_

**Everyone:** *applauds*

**Emotive:** *hearts* I'm falling in love with 8059… of course 1827 is my absolute favorite, but 8059 is too adorable to ignore! XDDD

**Takeshi:** *grins*

**Hayato:** *blushes and scowls*

**Emotive:** But this proves a predicament… I know that one of Takeshi's semes (if not the only one) is Squalo… but who's Hayato's other seme? *looks at the group of semes*

**Semes:** …

**Emotive:** Shamal?

**Shamal:** *recoils* No!

**Hayato:** *looks disgusted*

**Emotive:** Belphegor?

**Belphegor:** Ushishi, most probably.

**Hayato:** *groans*

**Emotive:** What about Gamma?

**Gamma:** *blinks*

**Hayato:** Why are you listing off everyone that I have fought with?

**Emotive:** Because that's how pairings work most of the time! It's called Foe Yay for crying out loud! The more you hate, the more you love!

**Hayato:** *glares at Emotive*

**Emotive:** Though not at me… fine, Bel, screw Hayato while Squalo does Takeshi. That way, it'll be Varia and Vongola Tenth Gen.

**Belphegor:** Ushishi~

**Belphegor and Squalo:** *brings Hayato and Takeshi into a Love Room*

**Emotive:** I'd say be safe, but its rape after all…

_Some time later:_

**Hayato:** *aching backside*

**Takeshi:** *has a bit of trouble walking*

**Tsuna:** *sweatdrops* H-How are they supposed to dance like this?

**Emotive:** We have Sun flames… and my amazing authoress powers... so put on your uniforms and dance!

**Hayato and Tsuna:** *grumbles as they put on the uniform*

**Takeshi:** I don't know why you guys are complaining. You two look cute in your uniforms!

**Emotive:** I concur…

**Hayato and Tsuna:** *blushes*

**Emotive:** Dance boys!

**Tsuna, Takeshi, and Hayato:** *goes up to the stage*

_Music starts. Tsuna, Takeshi, and Hayato begin to dance "So Hot" by the Wonder Girls. And since the authoress is a lazy sod, you're going to have to look up the dance yourself to see what it looks like…_

**Tsuna, Takeshi, and Hayato:** *poses for the end of the dance*

**Everyone:** *claps*

**Emotive:** Woot! I don't like K-pop! :D

**Everyone:** *sweatdrops*

**Emotive:** Now, if Dino, Takeshi, and Hayato are not on Xanxus, Ryohei, and Mukuro's back in five seconds… well… you'll just have to find out won't you?

**Dino:** *jumps on Xanxus' back*

**Takeshi:** *jumps on Ryohei's back*

**Hayato:** *jumps on Mukuro's back*

**Emotive:** *grins* You guys are weird pairings.

**Xanxus:** *glares*

**Mukuro:** Kufufu…

**Ryohei:** KYOKUGEN! *runs around*

**Takeshi:** Careful senpai!

**Emotive:** Here's a review from X-kloey-chan-X!

_I totally forgot what I was going to say in this review! XD_

_YAY Byakuran is alive again~~ It sucks that they killed Byakuran, but they won't kill Shimon..._

_'To The Extreme' is sooooo much cooler than 'In The End'. I wish real people were more like Ryohei XD (Seriously, everytime I hear someone say 'extreme', I hear Ryohei shouting i my head XD)_

_I got ideas for dares... But, of course, I won't use them now! I'll keep them with me 'till the next chapter! *Actually wrote things down for the first time of her life*_

**Byakuran:** Everyone loves me~!

**Emotive:** Yes, everyone loves the bastard yet hates Shimon… ironic is it not?

**Ryohei:** TO THE EXTREME!

**Emotive:** Well, we'll be waiting for your dares. In the meantime here are dares – and many lovely comments – from one narutobleachfan101! Hey cool, I'm a big Naruto and Bleach fan too! XD

_Holy crap, you are my hero Emo-san! I loved reading your first dare fic! Naturally, I squealed when I saw this. So, I have a few things to say:_

_Emo-san, I agree with you. The Shimon family should die, and het pairings isn't right. Although, I like the a few of the female cast. Either way, let me be your kouhai! XD In return, some free cookies and 1827 doushinji. Yum!_

_Yamamoto, I love you to death! XD Let's play some baseball soon all right? Also, I hope you get out of the hospital soon! Here's some flowers and a new baseball bat to cheer you up! (Can I call you Yama-sempai? It'd be a honor to be your kouhai too!)_

_Tsuna, you're so adorable! :D But also badass in your Dying Will Mode! For that, you deserve much praise. Also, you're really cute with either Yamamoto or Hibari-san! Man, that's hot!_

_Hibari-san. You're absolutely perfect for Tsuna. I'm rooting for you and Tsuna. *Wink, wink*_

_Ryohei: LET'S PLAY BASEBALL WITH YAMAMOTO TO THE EXTREME! ALSO, BOX THE SHIMON FAMILY IN THE MANGA SOON!_

_Lambo: Here's some candy little cow! Aw, so cute!_

_Mukuro: Your pinapple hair is so awesome! I want to have one! Then again, apples are my favorite fruit...Your illusions rock! But stay away from Tsuna you perv. Only Yama-kun or Hibari-san can hit on him._

_Gokudera: Your loyalty to Tsuna is the best thing about you. Keep protecting Juudaime! But don't make fun of Yamamoto! Be nice to the baseball player! Here's some pictures of the boss in his awesomeness!_

_Reborn: If only you were my tutor...that'd make my grades go up. Plus, you have the best weapon ever._

_To the Shimon family, you guys suck. Hope you all die. :P Especially you Kaoru._

_On to the dares!_

_1. I dare the Vongola family to play baseball against the Shimon family! Payback time! Mwahahaha! Bonus points Yamamoto takes off his shirt once during the game. *nosebleeds* An award goes to you authoress if Hibari-san kisses Tsuna at the end of the game. Yayz~!_

_2. I dare Tsuna to bake cookies and declare his love to Hibari-san in front of the whole cast. Lots of points if Hibari-san does whatever with him afterwards._

_3. (Optional) I dare Yamamoto to tell Tsuna that he loves him, and fights Hibari-san for his affections in the rain. (Hibari-san, don't be mad. You get to fight all right?) Yeah, 8027 fan right here. If it's a tie, let's have a threesome! XD Get the cameras ready! (Sorry Tsuna! Here's some ointment!)_

_Hope this isn't too much! Love you guys!_

**Emotive:** Hehe, I'm everybody's hero! *shot* Yay Het haters! *shot again* Another kouhai added to my line of worshippers- I mean kouhais! *shot again* Who keeps on shooting me?

**Everyone who is likely to use a gun:** *looks away whistling*

**Emotive:** Hmph… *eats cookies as she reads doujins*

**Takeshi:** Ahaha, sure you can call me sempai and I hope I get out of the hospital too! You're giving me flowers and a new bat? That's awesome, thanks!

**Tsuna:** *smiles and blushes* Arigato gozaimasu!

**Kyouya:** Hn…

**Ryohei:** I WILL COMPLY TO YOUR REQUEST TO THE EXTREME! SHIMON HAS NOTHING ON THE VONGOLA!

**Lambo:** Yay! Candy!

**Mukuro:** *angry vein* Kufufu, my hair is not a pineapple.

**Hayato:** *eyes shine Tsuna's awesome pics*

**Reborn:** *smirks* If I were your tutor, you'd be going through hell…

**Shimon:** …

**Emotive:** That's what you guys get for attacking the Vongola. Everyone will hate you.

**Enma:** But they're a mafia family as well. The mafia is a dangerous place.

**Emotive:** True that, but Tsuna and his family makes it look fun, unlike you dullards.

**Enma:** …

**Emotive:** Okay, time for our very first baseball game! Note that I know nothing of baseball so… whatever! :D

**Takeshi:** Ahaha, this will be fun!

**Tsuna:** *pales* I'm not very good at sports…

**Kyouya:** Hn…

**Mukuro:** Kufufu, this seems like fun.

**Emotive:** Time to start the game!

_Since Emotive has no idea of what the rules and regulations are in baseball… please use your imagination for this probably really epic baseball game… though here are brief glimpses…_

**Emotive:** *is a commenter* Takeshi is up to bat!

**Takeshi:** *goes up to home plate*

**Emotive:** Adel-bi- I mean Adelheid gets ready to pitch!

**Adelheid:** *chews on gum as she eyes the catcher*

**Emotive:** Hold on… Takeshi just took his shirt off!

**Takeshi:** *grinning as he tosses his shirt to screaming fangirls and gets his bat ready*

**Emotive:** Hayato, you love that body, don't you?

**Hayato:** *currently nosebleeding in the dugout*

_After the game:_

**Emotive:** Vongola wins! Beat that Shimon bitches!

**Shimon:** *in despair*

**Vongola:** *cheering*

**Kyouya:** *smirks as he pulls Tsuna in for a kiss*

**Tsuna:** *blushes but returns kiss anyway*

**Emotive:** *snaps a pic* Hehehe…

_Back at the Dare Base:_

**Emotive:** So, Tsuna, you got the gist of cookie-making?

**Tsuna:** *nods happily* Un! Thanks for your tips Emo-san! I might never have understood it if anyone else taught me.

**Emotive:** That's because… ah forget it. So, are your cookies ready?

**Tsuna:** Un! *takes out a batch of freshly baked sugar cookies* Simple but sweet!

**Emotive:** You took the words right out of my mouth. *steals a cookie* Mmm… not bad for Dame-Tsuna.

**Tsuna:** *blushes*

**Emotive:** Now go and proclaim your love before I kick you. (LOL, inside joke…)

**Tsuna:** O-Okay…

_Tsuna finds Kyouya napping on the rooftop of the Base. Everyone is watching from their carefully chosen hiding spots, courtesy of Reborn._

**Tsuna:** Hi-Hibari-san?

**Kyouya:** *opens one eye* Hm?

**Tsuna:** *blushes and holds out his handkerchief full of cookies* I… want to say that… I l-love… you…

**Kyouya:** *opens both eyes and sits up* What was that herbivore?

**Tsuna:** *gulps* I-I said that I love… you…

**Kyouya:** *smirks* About time you admitted it.

**Tsuna:** E-Eh?

**Kyouya:** *stands up and grabs Tsuna around the waist* We'll make use of your cookies soon… *leans in to kiss Tsuna*

**Tsuna:** *eyes wide but returns the kiss*

**Emotive:** I swear I am evil…

**Takeshi:** *holding back an angry Hayato*

**Hayato:** That damn bastard… touching Juudaime like that…

**Emotive:** Dude, it's been like… forever. When are you going to just accept it?

**Hayato:** *pouts but tries not to*

**Takeshi:** *thinks that Hayato looks cute while pouting*

**Emotive:** Err… the last dare was optional and since Takeshi has a different someone in mind (thanks to a certain authoress…) I don't think we'll be doing that dare. Gomen NaruBleachFan-chan! ^.^

**Takeshi:** *also likes the feeling of holding Hayato in his arms*

**Hayato:** Y-You can let me go now, Yamamoto…

**Emotive:** *grins* Can you believe that 5980 exists? Just like rule number 34 states!

**Takeshi and Hayato:** O.O

**Hayato:** Wh-What? Do you mean…?

**Emotive:** Yup, Hayato topped Takeshi! And Takeshi seemed to really like it ;D

**Takeshi and Hayato:** *blushes*

**Emotive:** LOL Let's move on to dares from xPeaceful Blissx!

_Oh my goodness. Im a first timerr~ -Rolls-_

_:D But Emo-senpai -has a feeling i'll be calling you that- I LOVE YOUUU~_

_Alright 3 dares. Uh..._

_-Tries to stop Yaoifested mind from overloading- SHIP YAOI, -Steals Gokudera's bombs and bombs het...in her mind- 8D!_

_Okay okay. Dares are:_

_1. I dare Tsuna to dress Muku-chan and Hibi-chan (Hibari LOL)in any type of clothing he always wanted to secretly wear (hopes its sexy -goes all starry eyed-) *_*_

_2. I dare Dino to be my underwear model and splash water all over himself *videos and pics please*_

_3. I dare Squalo to use his VROII's as sexual innuendos. LOL_

_:D_

_~Blissie (gets called that by a FF buddy xD)_

**Emotive:** LOL isn't Blissy a pokemon? XD

**Everyone:** *sweatdrops*

**Emotive:** Okay, Tsuna, do your thing!

**Tsuna:** *blush* O-Okay…

**Mukuro:** Kufufu.

**Kyouya:** Hn…

_Some time later:_

**Mukuro:** *wearing indigo Victorian era clothing (think Ciel Phantomhive)*

**Kyouya:** *wearing a Victorian style purple gown with a small hat and purple flowers (think _crossdressing_ Ciel Phantomhive)*

**Emotive:** *raises eyebrow at Tsuna* You wanted to wear the dress?

**Tsuna:** *blush* I-I thought it looks nice…

**Emotive:** And you keep biting my head off for making you crossdress!

**Tsuna:** Sh-Shut up…

**Kyouya:** *eye twitching*

**Mukuro:** Kufufu, you look very adorable in hat dress Hibari-kun.

**Emotive:** I'll say! XD

**Kyouya:** Kamikorosu…

**Emotive:** LOL, its about time you said that.

**Kyouya:** *brandishes tonfa*

**Tsuna:** Eep!

**Emotive:** Run Tsuna! He may love you but that doesn't mean he won't bite you to death!

**Tsuna:** *runs*

**Kyouya:** *runs after Tsuna, even in high heels and a dress*

**Emotive:** Kyouya really is amazing…

**Dino:** You said it.

**Emotive:** Strip blondie.

**Dino:** *strips to his underwear*

**Emotive:** I am recording this for Blissie, not for me because I'm not into Dino.

**Dino:** *grins* Unfortunately.

**Emotive:** Shut it Mr. Can't-Walk-And-Chew-Gum-At-The-Same-Time-Without-His-Subordinates-Around-Him.

**Dino:** *sweatdrops*

**Emotive:** Now model your damn underwear and drown yourself already.

**Dino:** *begins modeling his underwear and splashing water on himself*

**Fangirls:** *goes crazy*

**Emotive:** *pushes a button on her remote and the fangirls are catapulted out of the Base*

**Dino:** *sweatdrops* Did you really have to do that?

**Emotive:** *throws Dino a towel* Yes.

**Squalo:** VOOOIII! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO USE MY VOI'S IN SEXUAL INNUENDOS?

**Emotive:** Beats me shark boy, since voi actually means you and there's really no way to use in innuendos…

**Xanxus:** Hmph, piece of trash…

**Emotive:** *points at Xanxus* Practice on your hubby…

**Squalo:** He is not my hubby!

**Emotive:** You two are married, so you're hubbies! Now do an innuendo!

**Squalo:** *grumbles and walks up to Xanxus* Hey handsome, you think you can make me scream voi all night long? *winks*

**Emotive:** …

**Xanxus:** …

**Everyone else:** …

**Squalo:** SEE? IT CAN NOT BE USED IN SEXUAL INNUENDOS!

**Xanxus:** I accept your challenge, scum. *drags Squalo into a Love Room*

**Emotive:** Apparently it can be a pick-up line too. XP

**Everyone:** *sweatdrops*

**Emotive:** Right, so here's a review from AoiBaraKa.

_if you ever make that cake... i want some 0.0_

_oh right, i'm supposed to talk about the chapter... *can't stop thinking about cake shaped like a fedora*_

**Emotive:** LOL, yeah, cake really distracts you…

**Reborn:** *smirks* Especially when it looks like my fedora.

**Emotive:** Don't worry, if I ever make that cake, I'm going to show it to all of you! Heck, I might even make more cakes… my friend even suggested I make either a Zangetsu, Tensa Zangetsu, or Rasenshuriken cake… which won't be easy…

**Tsuna:** I'll say…

**Emotive:** Now here are dares from Minatsuki Nami-Chan!

_omygosh it's back! and I was just addicted to Pokemon right now..._

_Welcome back Emo-sempai! 3 *gives cookies_

_okie okie my dares:_

_1.) I dare a AlauGio and 1827 lovey-dovey moment! ._

_2.) Enma-kun should be love,he's like a lost puppy! I dare Emo-sempai to hug him for 3 minutes!Oh,and hit Adelheid with hard stuffs (e.g big book)_

_3.) Since I am currently addicted to Pokemon...I dare the guardians to have a pokemon that's kinda like them (e.g Hiba and Gallade cause Gallade has "tonfa-like" arms and yeah...)_

_that is all!_

**Emotive:** *munches on cookies*

**Hayato:** You are going to get fat with all of those cookies and sweets you eat…

**Emotive:** *glares at Hayato*

**Alaude:** Hn…

**Giotto:** *smiles* Alaude, would you like some cookies? Emo-chan was kind enough to give me some.

**Alaude:** No thank you. I detest sweets.

**Giotto:** Aww, but they're delicious!

**Alaude:** No.

**Giotto:** *puppy dog eyes* Please?

**Alaude:** *eye twitch*

**Giotto:** Come on, just one?

**Alaude:** *sighs* Fine, but only one.

**Giotto:** *smiles* Thank you! Say ah… *holds up a cookie to Alaude's mouth*

**Alaude:** *leans back* What are you doing?

**Giotto:** *pouts slightly* I want to feed you of course! Is that so bad?

**Alaude:** *blushes very, very, _very_ lightly*

**Giotto:** *smiles again* Now come on, don't be shy. Open up!

**Alaude:** *reluctantly takes a bite out of the cookie*

**Giotto:** There, was that so hard?

**Alaude:** *glares at Giotto*

**Giotto:** *chuckles lightly as he eats the rest of the cookie*

**Emotive:** OMG… if no one makes a fic of that, I might. XDDD

**Tsuna:** Hibari-san?

**Kyouya:** Hm?

**Tsuna:** Ano… you have something in your hair…

**Kyouya:** *raises eyebrow and reaches up to thread his fingers through his hair*

**Tsuna:** *giggles* Actually, you have a lot of things in your hair. Let me help you… *reaches up and takes the tiny yellow feathers out of Kyouya's hair*

**Kyouya:** Hm…

**Tsuna:** Maybe you shouldn't let Hibird rest on your head all the time otherwise your hair just might be replaced by feathers. *runs his fingers through Kyouya's hair*

**Kyouya:** *closes eyes* What are you doing?

**Tsuna:** Ah, gomen! *retracts hand* Your hair was just… really soft…

**Kyouya:** *smirks and opens his eyes* Really now?

**Tsuna:** *blush* Uh, yeah…

**Emotive:** And I'm not sure if I can make a fic of that… anyone want to volunteer? XDDD

**Enma:** *is let out of the cage*

**Hayato:** *smirks* Your turn.

**Emotive:** *stares at Enma*

**Enma:** *stares back*

**Emotive:** *hugs Enma* I still won't like you unless you redeem yourself…

**Enma:** I know.

_Three minutes pass:_

**Emotive:** *takes Fuuta's big Ranking Book and throws it at Adelheid's head*

**Adelheid:** *gets hits in the head and knocked out*

**Emotive:** All right everyone, time for a little crossover with Pokemon! *pushes a button on her remote and a little table rises up from the ground* Take the Pokeball assigned to you and release your Pokemon, kay?

**Vongola 10****th**** Guardians:** *nods*

**Emotive:** Tsuna, you first.

**Tsuna:** *throws pokeball*

**Cyndaquil:** *appears* Cynda cyndaquil!

**Emotive:** Shy and cute, but fiery in a fight!

**Hayato:** *throws his pokeball*

**Houndoom:** *appears* *howls*

**Emotive:** Fierce and protective, loyal to the pack, will take down any threat. Fitting, ne?

**Takeshi:** My turn! *throws pokeball*

**Totodile:** *appears and jumps around* Toto toto totodile!

**Emotive:** Always happy, loves to play, but is fierce and loyal, though seems to think that battling is a game… very Takeshi-like…

**Lambo:** Ne ne, what's this ball?

**Emotive:** Throw it Lambo.

**Lambo:** Are we gonna play ball? Yay! *throws ball*

**Mareep:** *appears* Mareep!

**Lambo:** *tilts head to the side* Huh? A sheep?

**Emotive:** An electric pokemon with puffy wool that looks like Lambo's hair. I think I've made my point.

**Ryohei:** MY TURN TO THE EXTREME! *throws pokeball*

**Hitmonchan:** *appears and does some shadow boxing* Hitmonchan!

**Emotive:** Need I say more?

**Mukuro:** Kufufu, I wonder what my pokemon is like. *throws pokeball*

**Noctowl:** *appears and hoots*

**Emotive:** I don't think I need to explain this.

**Kyouya:** Hn… *throws pokeball*

**Gallade:** *appears* Gallade!

**Emotive:** To respect Nami-chan's opinion and really, Gallade _does_ have really cool tonfa-like arms…

**Guardians:** *plays around with their new pokemon*

**Emotive:** LOL, no one can resist Pokemon… Now here are more dares from our anonymous reviewer, S.G.C.C!

_well this is my first time reviewing here (i even don't have account here) so..._

_LET ME CALL YOU THE SUPERYAOIMAN (or woman)_

_let's go to the dares :_

_ Tsuna,Gokudera wear this maid costume (the one like in the princess princess manga) and serve hibari and yamamoto for a week khukhukhu...3_

_ see 4some with 1827 and 8059 (emo-sama record it for me okay)_

_'s torture the shimon family,all vongola and varia do wha'cha want to shimon but for enma you only need to serve all of them until well emo-sama you decide it._

_that's all for now i don't know if will do this again kekekeke._

_oh yes it's some 1827 yaoi doujin,cheese cake and chocolate fondue for emo-sama_

**Emotive:** That's a pretty cool superhero name. SUPERYAOIWOMAN! *heroic pose*

**Everyone:** *sweatdrops*

**Emotive:** And for my first act as SUPERYAOIWOMAN I shall eat cheesecake with chocolate fondue while reading 1827 doujinshis… YAAAAAAAAAAAY! *proceeds to do what she said*

**Everyone:** *double sweatdrops*

**Emotive:** Mmm… cheesecake… with chocolate fondue… and 1827 doujins… I'm in heaven! XDDD

**Hayato:** Juudaime, lets just do our dare. It's one of the last anyway…

**Tsuna:** *nods and puts on a maid outfit*

**Hayato:** *puts on a maid outfit as well*

**Takeshi:** *wide eyes as he looks at Maid Hayato*

**Kyouya:** *raises an eyebrow at Maid Tsuna*

**Hayato and Tsuna:** *bows at Kyouya and Takeshi* Welcome home master.

**Tsuna:** May I take your coat, Master?

**Kyouya:** *allows Tsuna to take his jacket*

**Hayato:** Would you like some tea Master?

**Takeshi:** Uh, sure…

**Emotive:** *hearts* They're so adorable…

_Some time later, moans and thumping sounds can be heard in one of the Love Rooms. There is a trail of clothing leading towards the room, suggesting that Kyouya, Takeshi, Tsuna, and Hayato are in there._

**Everyone:** O/O

**Emotive:** Didn't even need to ask them. XDDD

_A week later:_

**Tsuna and Hayato:** *limping*

**Takeshi and Kyouya:** *also limping*

**Everyone:** O.O

**Emotive:** You might not want to know what happened in the past week. XDDD

**Everyone:** *shakes head*

**Emotive:** Well, that aside, more torture for Shimon! Vongola and Varia go crazy!

**Shimon:** *are let out from their cage*

**Vongola and Varia:** *proceeds to beat the everlasting shit out of them*

**Enma:** *not part of the carnage because he is serving Emotive*

**Emotive:** Puts this on. *hands Enma a French maid outfit*

**Enma:** Yes Master. *puts on the outfit*

**Emotive:** *turns on Caramelldansen* Now dance to this song.

**Enma:** Yes Master. *dances the Caramelldansen*

**Emotive:** I do wonder when there will be a Shimon version… but anyway…

**Enma:** Is there anything else you need Master?

**Emotive:** Nope. I'm getting too lazy to order you around. Go get beat up.

**Enma:** Yes Master…

_The carnage continues…_

**Shimon:** *are tossed back into their cage*

**Emotive:** Here's a review from khrhibariluv!

_OMG, AHAHAHAHA! ROFL!_

_Ah~ it's hard to find a good dare fic that will allow yaoi these days...I wish Reborn's dare had come up earlier..._

_Hn. Strangely, I actually like Enma. He's jut misinformed. If he'd known about Lambo kicking the letter, everything would have been fine...But Adelheid can go kill herself. Do you not agree? ^^_

_Awesome chapter!~ Keep writing!~_

**Emotive:** Well… I'll think about making something for other fandoms… though don't expect much…

**Everyone:** *prays to the Gods that Emotive will leave them alone*

**Emotive:** And it was I-Pin who kicked the letter hun. Though it may partially be Lambo's fault because I-Pin was chasing him… And yes, Adelheid can go kill herself…

**Adelheid:** *glares* We will get our revenge…

**Emotive:** Sure you will… and your forgot your line.

**Adelheid:** I am an exhibitionist…

**Emotive:** That's better! Now here are dares from Tokyo Crazy Tomi!

_Yo~!_

_Wow, I think this is my first review on any of your stories Bossu/Emo-sama (hope you don't mind if I call you that, goobers I think Ha-chan (Gokudera) is rubbing off on me...)_

_I will be one of your loyal followers! (It's defenitely not 'cuz there's free food...but will there be pocky?) Can I be your right-hand-man/woman? *Adopts Ha-chan's face of pure admiration*_

_Why you hating on Shimon? Actually I'm pretty nuetral about them and they deserve whatever's coming to them but-but...ENMA! Sorry to be a fangirl but I always go for the innocent uke turned backstabbing bastard type, I fail. :P_

_Well here are my dares:_

_1) This is for Enma: Revert back to the defenseless uke you were before u became such an a-hole!_

_2) Tsuna, Enma cannot make the bad things he did right soooo...PUNISH/RAPE THE LITTLE FUCKER FOR WHAT HAPPENED TO YAMA-PI! AND WITH NO LUBRICATION OF ANY KIND! (Seme Tsuna is kinky~)_

_3) This one is for you Bossu/Emo-sama: Go through a machine that changes your gender and go on a date with TYB and TYL Hibari-teme (It must be romantic and hot and steamy and-I-I think I'm getting ahead of myself)._

_Hehehe~ its yaoi so why not~?_

_I have another question before I go...Are you perhaps related to Hiruma-sama from Eyeshield 21? Ja ne~_

**Emotive:** Yes! I have my own right hand person! *gives pocky* I am your Sky, you are my [insert flame type here] and now there's only five more positions to fill up! XDDD

**Reborn:** And what would you name your family?

**Emotive:** The Gothika family of course! *shot* Stop shooting me!

**Reborn:** *smirks*

**Emotive:** *cough* Anyway… I only really hate Adel-bitch and I think Enma is pretty cute, though don't expect me to hug him like last time…

**Enma:** *puppy dog eyes*

**Emotive:** Curse you and your default mode! DX

**Tsuna:** *sympathetic* Enma-kun, would you like to hang out once this is all over?

**Enma:** *shy smile* Sure, Tsunayoshi-kun.

**Emotive:** Remember, you can't spell sympathetic without pathetic.

**Tsuna:** That's mean Emo-san…

**Emotive:** Yeah well… too bad because you have to rape Enma.

**Enma:** O.O

**Tsuna:** O.O

**Emotive:** Do you want me to do it? *smirk*

**Enma:** *hides behind Tsuna*

**Emotive:** I thought so… now hurry up and do the deed before I tell Kyouya…

**Tsuna:** Eep! *drags Enma into a Love Room*

**Enma:** O.O

**Emotive:** Hmm… maybe I should have a Rape Room built…

**Everyone else:** O.O

_Some time later:_

**Enma:** *traumatized by his rape*

**Emotive:** Get used to it. You'll probably get raped many more times.

**Enma:** *eyes wide in fear*

**Tsuna:** Mou, stop scaring him Emo-san!

**Emotive;** Yeah yeah… and now it's time for my genderbending… again…

**Reborn:** No need for a machine because we have the Male Bullet. *loads Leon with the bullet*

**Emotive:** Aw, fuck…

**Reborn:** *shoots Emotive*

**Emotive:** *is shot and falls unconscious*

**Spanner:** *pushes a button on his laptop*

**TYL Kyouya:** *appears* What now?

**Reborn:** You have to go on a date with a genderbent Emo and your younger self.

**TYL Kyouya:** Perfect.~*

**TYA Kyouya:** Hn…

**Emotive:** *wakes up* Oh fuck, my head… *feels chest* Oh fuck… *feels between _his_ legs* Oh _fuck_!

**Hayato:** *snickers*

**Emotive:** Not funny octopus head!

**Reborn:** Well it'll certainly be more fun then last time, don't you think?

**Emotive:** *blushes* Shut up Reborn.

**TYL Kyouya:** Let's just get this over with. *holds out a hand for Emotive to take*

**Emotive:** *grabs TYL Kyouya's hand and stands up* I really wonder how you guys are able to walk…

**Males:** *stares*

**Emotive:** What? Just because I'm a guy now doesn't mean my mind thinks like a guy as well! I think we've already established that!

**TYA Kyouya:** Shut up herbivore. *gives Emotive a bouquet of roses*

**Emotive:** *blushes* Way to give something romantic…

**TYL Kyouya:** Let's go. We have reservations at that Italian place.

**Emotive:** As much as I like this, this is hella embarrassing…

**Tsuna:** How do think the rest of us feel?

**Emotive:** *smirk* Like I said, you guys don't count. Now, Reborn is in charge while I'm gone~

_TYL and TYA Kyouya leave with Emotive._

**Reborn:** *smirks*

**Tsuna:** I have a bad feeling… I'd rather be with Emo-san…

_The next day:_

**Emotive:** *stumbles into the Dare Base, looking a little haggard and limping slightly*

**TYA Kyouya:** *follows Emotive, also limping slightly*

**TYL Kyouya:** *the last to go in, smirking triumphantly*

**Tsuna:** Emo-san! How was your date…?

**Emotive:** Oh, it was great! We ate at a restaurant, went to the amusement park, and rode the Ferris wheel. But Tsuna… *claps Tsuna on the shoulders* I applaud thee and your ability to keep up with those tigers…

**Tsuna:** E-Eh?

**TYL and TYA Kyouya:** *smirks*

**Emotive:** Also… *whispers so only Tsuna hear him* You _must_ watch those two together. It will blow your mind… and then some…

**Tsuna:** *blushes a thousand shades of red*

**Emotive:** *smiles and turns away* Now, before we wrap things up, I'm going to answer Tomi's question… I _might_ be related to Youichi-kun because I do remember seeing him in Hell- I mean in my childhood… back when he had black hair… and before he became so obsessed with football… I am still in contact with him and am trying to hook him up with Sena (because we all know they belong together) though he threatens to fire a rocket at me if I ever try to interfere with his love life… again…

**Everyone:** *sweatdrops*

**Emotive:** Okay! We are now done! Submit your reviews (yes, we're still going) and while you do so, I'm going to find a way to become female again!

**TYL and TYA Kyouya:** I don't think so. *smirks*

**Emotive:** *blush* E-Eh?

**TYL Kyouya:** *drags Emotive into a Love Room*

**TYA Kyouya:** *drags Tsuna into the same Love Room*

**Tsuna:** N-Nani?

**Emotive:** I don't know if I should be ecstatic or worried…

**Everyone:** *sweatdrops as the door closes behind the four*

**Reborn:** … Review…

_Ending Song: Sakura Addiction by Kondo Takashi and Iida Toshinobu (this song played on my iTunes once I was finished XP)_


	4. Quidditch, Ryohei's fic, and Baby Tsuna!

**Narrator:** _Please be aware that there are slight spoilers in here, as well as crude language, OOCs, explicit slash, and violence. Have fun now._

**Opening Song:** _Oh My Juliet by LM.C_

**Emotive:** *waves* Hello~

_The sound of cricket chirping can be heard._

**Emotive:** Carla! No chirping in the Dare Base! Besides, I know everyone's here...

**Carla the Cricket:** *stops chirping*

**Tsuna:** You named the cricket... Carla?

**Emotive:** Yes. :3

**Hayato:** Why?

**Emotive:** Because I named her after her brother Carl, who died in a tragic shoe accident... *sniff* We all miss you Carl...

**Everyone:** *sweatdrops and takes a step away from Emotive*

**Reborn:** And everyone thinks we're the ones who are insane...

**Emotive:** *claps hands* So! How we all doing after that admittedly long hiatus?

**Tsuna:** It was a nice break... relaxing I guess.

**Emotive:** Good, good... because now we're doing dares again!

**Everyone:** *groans in dismay*

**Hayato:** Why God? Why?

**Takeshi:** Gokudera, I didn't know you believed in God.

**Hayato:** I didn't but with this maniac keeping us hostage I think now's the right time to...

**Emotive:** OKAY PEOPLE! *coughs* Now that we're back on the air, I have a few announcements to make before we get on with the dares. First off, since my laptop is busted I lost the chapter I had already semi-written for this and also my dare archive. If you haven't noticed, I usually do the dares in order of submission, meaning the first dare submitted is the first one shown, and so on and so forth. I got the dares online of course but the order is now different. Therefore, as a result, the order will be different here as well.

**Tsuna:** Okay...

**Emotive:** Second, this chapter will only have a few dares, but don't worry, I will show every dare and review that have been submitted. I won't let you down!

**Hayato:** Woohoo...~*

**Emotive:** And third, NO MORE DARES! At least for now... If anyone submits any dares for this chapter they will be null and void. I will still accept reviews but dares must be put on hold until we go through with the other dares that have built up.

**Tsuna:** I wanna go home...

**Everyone:** *mutters agreements*

**Emotive:** *revs Rev the Chainsaw* Well you're not going home until this is all done! Are we clear?

**Everyone:** O.O HAI!

**Tsuna:** Wh-Wh-Where did you get a chainsaw?

**Emotive:** Oh, my friend gave it to me. She doesn't use Rev anymore. I think it's because she misses her original chainsaw, Ralph, who died in a tragic... incident... So she gave him to me because I asked. Isn't she just awesome?

**Rev:** *revs engine*

**Emotive:** Yeah! Burn baby burn! XD I feel like Kanaya… (Homestuck reference ftw!)

**Haru:** Hahi! She got more dangerous, desu!

**Emotive:** You are not supposed to talk unless you are dared! So shut up you effing amoebae!

**Haru:** Hahi! *runs*

**Takeshi:** Ouch... burned...

**Emotive:** *sighs and puts Rev in her Hammerspace* Anyway, let's get on with the dares shall we?

**Everyone:** *collective gulping*

**Emotive:** Here are dares from loyal reader khrhibariluv!

_YAY! MORE SHIMON ABUSE! Well...I sort of feel sorry for Enma..._

_DRARRY!~3 They're so adorable together~_

_Oh, can I be your rain guardian? *puppy eyes*_

_Ooh, dare time again? Hmmm..._

_1) Tsuna, Gokudera, Squalo, and Kyoya, sing and dance to Abracadabra by Brown-Eyed Girls. And 1827, act out the MV while you'e at it. Semes can do whatever they want to them afterwards._

_2) The Arcobalenos barely get any action. Quidditch game Varia vs Arcobalenos~_

_3) Byakuran, rape Enma while Xanxus gives Shimon a Sex Ed lesson complete with visuals. Use Aoba while demonstrating. Oh, and while this is going on, Emo-dono can do whatever she wants to Adelheid! Have fun! *purposely leaves variety of weapons on the floor*_

_Arigatou! And keep writing~^^ *sends Drarry, 1827, and 8059 doujinshis with strawberry cheescake and tonfa and Hibird-shaped cookies*_

**Emotive:** *devours cheesecake and cookies*

**Emo Clone:** *puts doujinshis into archive*

**Tsuna:** *sweatdrops at both of them*

**Kyoko:** I've always wondered how Emo-san doesn't get fat eating all those snacks…

**Emotive:** *wipes crumbs from mouth* That's because I have an extremely high metabolism and you are an unrealistic girl with no personality or character development and is a shallow love interest for our protagonist. Now shut up and get back to the kitchen woman!

**Kyoko:** Eep! *scurries away*

**Tsuna:** You can't talk like that to Kyoko-chan!

**Emotive:** *death glare*

**Tsuna:** Hiiiieee! On the other hand, talk however you want to whoever you want! *hides behind Kyouya*

**Kyouya:** *raises eyebrow*

**Tsuna:** Hiiiieee! S-Sorry Hibari-san! *scurries away*

**Emotive:** Aww, so cute~ So, anyway Luv (oh yeah, I'ma call you that!) yes you can be my rain guardian! Awesome, so I have a right-hand wo/man (who I will presume to be my storm guardian) and a rain guardian, so that leaves sun, cloud, mist and lightning! My family is coming together!

**Hayato:** That's what she said…

**Emotive:** *gapes at Hayato* OMG, you just made a joke! And a sexual one at that!

**Hayato:** *scowls* What? Just because I'm a genius doesn't mean I can't make jokes!

**Emotive:** Not what I meant… but whatever! Let's bring our semes and ukes together for a little song and dance number!

**Tsuna, Hayato, Squalo, & Kyouya:** *gathers on stage*

_Music Starts: (Note: I've never heard the song and I can't hear the song on an outdated computer so… forgive me for any mistakes)_

**Tsuna:** Ireoda michyeo naega yeoriyeori chakhadeon. Geureon naega neottaemune dora naega dokhan naro byeonhae naega.

**Hayato:** Neol darmeun inhyeongeda jumuneul tto georeo naega. Geunyeowa jjijeojyeo dallago-go.

**Squalo:** Every night I'll be with you.

**Kyouya:** Do you love her? Do you love her?

**Squalo:** Maeil naui kkum soge.

**Kyouya:** Do you love me? Do you love me?

**All:** Bring bring neoreul naege gajyeoda jwo. Mworado nan hagesseo deohan geotdo hagesseo. Bring bring doneun naui fantasy yeah. Modeungeol geolgesseo neol naega naega gatgesseo.

**Kyouya:** Motchama deoneun naega ireoda jeongsineul nochyeo naega.

**Squalo:** Dodaeche wae neoran aega naemaeume bakhyeo niga.

**Hayato:** Jjitgyeojin sajineda jumuneul tto georeo naega.

**Tsuna:** Geunyeoga tteoreojyeo dallago-go. Every night I'll be with you.

**Hayato:** Do you love her? Do you love her?

**Tsuna:** Maeil naui kkum soge.

**Hayato:** Do you love me? Do you love me?

**Kyouya:** Bring bring neoreul naege gajyeoda jwo. Mworado nan hagesseo deohan geotdo hagesseo.

**Squalo:** Bring bring doneun naui fantasy yeah. Modeungeol geolgesseo neol naega naega gatgesseo.

**All:** I'm in the Voodoo Island~ neol doechatgi wihan plan. Maeilgachi ireoke nanullae neol hyanghan majimak step. Geunyeoui soneul japgo geunyeowa ibeul matchugo. Geureon neoreul sangsangjocha hagi sirheo I jumune yeomwoneul sireo. Rallallallallalla rallallalla. Rallallallallalla rallallalla. Rallallalla rallallalla. Abracadabra da irwojyeora.

**Hayato:** Lets go!

**All:** Uh uhuhuh! Ha hahaha! Nege jumuneul georeo bwa.

**Kyouya:** I'm like a supervisor.

**All:** Neol tongjehaneun Kaiser. Naegeseo beoseonal su eobseo naega.

**Tsuna:** Bring bring neoreul naege gajyeoda jwo.

**Kyouya:** Mworado nan hagesseo deohan geotdo hagesseo.

**Tsuna:** Bring bring doneun naui fantasy yeah.

**Kyouya:** Modeungeol geolgesseo neol naega naega gatgesseo.

**All:** Ireoda michyeo naega yeoriyeori chakhadeon geureon naega. Neottaemune dora naega dokhan naro byeonhae naega. Coolhancheok haneun naega nollawo da ireon naega. Anincheok neol mannareo gado-do.

_Music Stops:_

**Everyone:** *claps*

**Emotive:** We're going to gloss over the semes spending time with the ukes to our first ever Quidditch game! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!

**Everyone:** *sweatdrops*

**Tsuna:** Ano, Emo-san, what's Quidditch?

**Emotive:** What's Quidditch? WHAT'S QUIDDITCH? *nearly has a heart attack*

**Hayato:** So close…

**Emotive:** Quidditch is the wizarding sport! It's played on broomsticks in the air, with four balls, seven players on each team, and it's magical! *wavy fingers a la Jack Sparrow*

**Hayato:** Sounds like crap to me.

**Emotive:** *gives everyone all seven Harry Potter books* We're not going to continue until you all read it!

**Xanxus:** *uses books as a door stopper*

**Emotive:** Hey!

_One week later:_

**Everyone:** *has read the books*

**Tsuna:** *happy sigh* That was a good series. It's nice how everything was tied up in the end and Harry married Ginny…

**Almost Everyone:** *nods*

**Emotive:** *hisses* BLASPHEMEY! YOU SHALL ALL BE BURNT AT THE STAKE FOR THAT COMMENT!

**Tsuna:** E-Eeehhhh? B-B-But why?

**Reborn:** Idiots. If you've been listening at all to our hostess, you'd remember that she absolutely loathes het pairings and the Weaselette and she ships Harry/Draco to the death.

**Emotive:** YOU'RE ALL EEEEEEEEEVIIIIILLL! *flails*

**Tsuna:** But Draco Malfoy's a bully! I don't like bullies!

**Reborn:** You like Hibari and he's a bully. As well as Gokudera, me, Mukuro, Byakuran, me, Colonello, me, me…

**Tsuna:** *sputters*

**Reborn:** *smirks* Just shut up and watch the Quidditch game, Dame-Tsuna. You better be cheering for me.

**Tsuna:** *waves little Arcobaleno flag* Go team?

**Emotive:** *uses calming techniques* Harry loves Draco… Tsuna loves Kyouya… Sasuke loves Naruto…Ginny is a bitch… Kyoko is shallow… Sakura is annoying…

**Everyone:** *sweatdrops*

**Emotive:** Okay, I'm calm… Now let's get on with the game!

**Audience:** *cheers from the stands*

**Emotive:** *is the commenter* For the Mighty Arcobalenos we have the lovely Luce as seeker, the tough tutors Reborn and Colonello as beaters, the mysterious Fon, Skull, and Viper as chasers, and the brainy Verde as keeper!

**Arcobalenos:** *waves to their numerous fans*

**Emotive:** For the Varia, we have our snarky Fran as seeker, the violence Xanxus and Squalo as beaters, flamboyant Lussuria, useless Levi, and princely Belphegor as chasers, and a new and improved aerodynamic Gola Mosca as keeper!

**Varia:** *everyone but Gola Mosca, Xanxus, and Squalo waves to their fans*

**Emotive:** How will a game between the strongest in the world and the devil assassins turn out? Well, we won't know by sitting around and listening to me rambling! Now let the game begin!

_One game of Quidditch later (I think I would fail describing an awesome Quidditch game):_

**Emotive:** *shocked at what she just witnessed* U-Um… The Arcobaleno are the winners for their experience, but…

_The Quidditch field is wrecked. The grass is dotted with scorch marks from flames, the stands are near collapsing, five of the six hoops are snapped in half, and pieces of the bludgers can be found scattered across the field._

**Luce:** *giggles at the snitch in her hand* That was so much fun! Can we do that again sometime?

**Emotive:** *looks at traumatized spectators* I-I don't think so Luce…

**Luce:** *pouts* Aww…

**Emotive:** Let's just move on to Luv's last dare… *releases the Shimon from their cage*

**Shimon:** *looks incredibly sheepish*

**Emotive:** *wags finger* Now don't you all feel stupid about what you've done? You gave Tsuna and co. so much trouble and misery, all because of your arrogance and gullibility! Shame on you! You better apologize to them!

**Enma:** *shamed* Tsuna-kun, I'm terribly sorry about what we did…

**Tsuna:** *smiles* I already forgave you Enma-kun. After all, you're my friend!

**Enma:** *smiles back*

**Shimon:** *goes off apologizing*

**Vongola:** *reluctantly accepts apologies because Tsuna did* *sans Hibari and Mukuro of course*

**Emotive:** *growls* I hated that 2700 moment in that chapter! *shakes Tsuna* Why did you have to say that Enma was your pride? I bet 2700 fans everywhere were squealing up a storm when you said that!

**Tsuna:** *is shaken* B-B-But I said that all my friends are my pride!

**Emotive:** Regardless! While Enma is off being violated, you're going to have to assure Kyouya that you still love him and not your expy!

**Tsuna:** Enma's my expy?

**Enma:** I'm Tsuna's expy?

**Emotive:** Well, duh… Now go! Chop chop!

**Kyouya:** *smirking as he drags a blushing Tsuna into a Love Room*

**Enma:** *gulps as he is dragged into a (newly built) Rape Room by a smirking Byakuran*

**Emotive:** Give it your all Byaku-chan!

**Adelheid:** You are an evil, evil person.

**Emotive:** *smirks and holds up some chains* Yes, yes I am.

**Adelheid:** *gulps*

**Emotive:** *chains Adelheid and drags her into a(n also newly built) Torture Room*

**Xanxus:** *sighs* Let's get this over with…

**Shimon except Aoba:** *chained to chairs*

**Aoba:** *stripped naked and chained to a table* Wh-Whoa! Wait a second!

**Xanxus:** *strips down and holds up a tube of lube, a condom, and a dildo* Now, first lesson…

_Some time later:_

**Aoba:** *thoroughly traumatized and violated*

**Enma:** *also thoroughly traumatized and violated*

**Adelheid:** *thoroughly tortured and traumatized*

**Other Shimon:** *traumatized with what they have witnessed*

**Tsuna:** *thoroughly ravished* D-Don't you think you're going too far with their torture?

**Emotive:** *satisfied with her torture session (you yuri fans better not think anything…)* Nope. What the readers wants, the readers get.

**Xanxus, Kyouya, and Byakuran:** *also satisfied but for different reasons*

**Squalo:** *glares at Xanxus because he's jealous*

**Emotive:** *tries not to snicker at Squalo* Anyway, here's some more dares from Random Stranger! Very literal name…

_Wow... Just wow... I've never been so hooked on a story like this before! I just love it Emo-sempai! Ok hmm my dares are as follows_

_Hibari ask tsuna on an awesome mind blowing date_

_Goku-chan ask Yama-sempai to rape you_

_Emo-sempai turn Prince Bel into Princess Bel_

_Gratzie ciao amour_

**Emotive:** Yay! Date time!

**Kyouya:** *walks up to Tsuna* Tsunayoshi, would you go on an awesome, mind-blowing date with me?

**Tsuna:** *blushes furiously* O-Okay…

**Emotive:** *squee* *readies camera*

_Kyouya then takes Tsuna to his ultra-cool and expensive-looking car (it has curtains on the windows!) and drives them to the beach where they walk on the sand all romantic-like and even watch the sun set. Afterwards they go to a quaint seaside restaurant where they have a bite to eat, share a bowl of shaved ice, and chat idly. After their meal they walk back across the beach and to the car, but not before washing their feet off._

**Kyouya:** *leaning against door, hand covering his mouth in thought*

**Tsuna:** *settles in seat* A-Ano, thank you for a wonderful time Hibari-san.

**Kyouya:** Mn…

**Tsuna:** *blushes* I-It's getting late…

**Kyouya:** *looks at Tsuna* Do you want to go back home?

**Tsuna:** *disappointed* S-Sure… *thinks* _But… I want to spend more time with Hibari-san…_

**Kyouya:** *stares at Tsuna*

**Tsuna:** Wha-What?

**Kyouya:** Well… you see… *leans over Tsuna*

**Tsuna:** *practically becomes a tomato*

**Kyouya:** I don't want… *leans closer* to bring you home yet… *kisses Tsuna*

**Tsuna:** *surprised, yet not, and kisses back with a sigh*

_A full-blown make out session occurs, complete with Kyouya pushing the passenger's seat back in a more comfortable position. Tsuna gets more mind-blowing kisses from the love of his life (hellz yeah!) and even a few little extras on his neck, if you know what I mean (*wink wink, nudge nudge*). Afterwards, once Kyouya stops peppering loving kisses all over Tsuna face (yeah right, Kyouya would never stop ;D) they exchange a few, not-awkward-at-all words and Kyouya drives a happy Tsuna home. Tsuna is even lucky enough to get another good night kiss from Kyouya before stepping into his house._

**Emotive:** *squealing* X3

**Tsuna:** *blushing and looking dazed*

**Kyouya:** *smiling a soft smile that scares everyone around him*

**Hayato:** *gritting his teeth in annoyance at the "biting bastard"*

**Takeshi:** Ne, Emo-san…

**Emotive:** *still giddy* Yes~?

**Takeshi:** Why does that date scene look familiar…?

**Emotive:** *eyes Takeshi* Have you ever read the doujinshi entitled "Driven"?

**Takeshi:** Yes.

**Emotive:** *narrows eyes* How…?

**Takeshi:** *blushes* Ahaha, well I was bored and curious, so I looked through your doujinshi collection…

**Emotive:** *suddenly smiles* I knew it. Did you get any good ideas from them?

**Takeshi:** *smiles back* Plenty, thanks!

**Emotive:** LOL. Anyway my dear readers, if the little date scene sound familiar to you it's probably because you've read the 1827 doujinshi entitled "Driven". It's one of my favorites (along with the other doujins made by the same creator) and Kyou-chan has a freakin' awesome car in it! And he looks totally hot driving it too!

**Tsuna:** *still a little dazed* Yes… yes he does…

**Kyouya:** *smirks*

**Emotive:** *squee*

**Tsuna:** *blush* Did I say that out loud…?

**Emotive:** Ah, young love… Well, moving on! Haya-chan, you know what to do~

**Hayato:** *eye twitches*

**Emotive:** Don't make me use a Dare Bullet on you…

**Hayato:** *walks up to Takeshi and puts on a moe face*

**Takeshi:** *blushes*

**Hayato:** *totally uke* Takeshi-kun, please rape me~

**Takeshi:** *pinches nose to stop prevent nosebleed*

**Emotive:** *videos and giggles* It's not rape if Hayato's willing~

**Hayato:** *scowls* There I did my dare, can I go now?

**Emotive:** Nope.

**Hayato:** Why not?

**Emotive:** Because we haven't even scratched the surface of our massive dare archive and also…

**Takeshi:** *drags Hayato into a Rape Room*

**Hayato:** O-Oi! What are you doing Yakyuu-baka!

**Emotive:** *singsong voice* Takeshi wants to rape you~

**Tsuna:** *sweatdrops* Poor Gokudera-kun…

**Emotive:** Reborn, may I borrow Leon?

**Reborn:** Sure. *hands over Leon*

**Emotive:** *has Leon turned into a gun and loads him with a Fem Bullet (why does that sound so naughty?)* Oh Bel-chan~

**Belphegor:** What do you want, peasant?

**Emotive:** *shoots Bel*

**Belphegor:** *dodges* Ushishishi~ You think it would be that easy?

**Xanxus:** *shoots Belphegor from behind*

**Belphegor:** *is shot*

**Emotive:** Nope, which is why I was only a distraction. 8D

**Xanxus:** Where's my steak?

**Emotive:** Squa-chan will bring it out for you any time now. *lying her ass off*

**Xanxus:** Hmpf…

**Belphegor (who shall now be named Belphie):** *snaps awake* Oi, what did you think you were… gah! My voice! Why do I sound so high-pitched?

**Fran:** Wow, Bel-senpai. You're not a failed prince any more… you're a failed princess now. But still ugly…

**Belphie:** *feels chest* This is so wrong…

**Fran:** Everything about you is wrong.

**Belphie:** *throws knives at Fran* Shut up froggy!

**Fran:** *is stabbed with knives* Ouch… well at least there's one thing that hasn't changed.

**Belphie:** *growls*

**Lussuria:** *wiggles* Mou~ Now I have someone to play dress up with!

**Belphie:** As if I'd be your doll, gay lord!

**Lussuria:** *holds up a lacy black bra* But you at least need some support for your chest!

**Belphie:** Just stop talking…. now… and put that away!

**Emotive:** *snickers* Well, moving on, here are dares from Kilekah!

_SEMPAAAAAAAAI! -bows-_

_Can I be your EXTREME Sun Guardian?_

_-gives many many cookies~- You are made of so much awesome, Emo-sempai! I hope I can be another kouhai of yours? -Uri's pleading eyes-_

_1827 is close, but I love 8059 the most~_

_I love that doujin you were talking about, but I cannot remember the name of it for the life of me. (Er... is that the expression?)_

_Dares~_

_Ta-ke-shii~ : I dare you to not touch Hayato AT ALL while he wears the maid dress for a week. After that, go crazy._

_Ryohei: I EXTREMELY dare you to write either an 1827 fanfic, or an 8059 fic. It can be short and stupid, but has to have a little fluff~ I want to see how it turns out- read it out loud!_

_Haya~to: I dare you to kiss Yama-mocchan and say "Ti amo, idiota." everytime someone says 'dare'._

_Ah, sorry, if these dares are... 'meh'. -borrows the emo corner-_

_Stay awesome! [Psh, like I need to tell you. You've turned it into an art, sempai. :D ]_

_-Kile!_

**Emotive:** Yay! I have a sun guardian now! And another kouhai! X3 *noms on cookies*

**Hayato:** *bursts out of Rape Room* Fucking pervert!

**Takeshi:** *follows Hayato with a sheepish smile*

**Emotive:** Technically…

**Hayato:** Don't say it!

**Emotive:** You _are_ fucking a pervert! XD

**Hayato:** *head wall*

**Emotive:** Point for me! o3o

**Tsuna:** *looks at Emotive weirdly* What's with that face?

**Emotive:** My friends and I call it the retarded fishy face! But I don't really know what kind of face it is. But it's fun to use! o3o

**Tsuna:** Okay…

**Emotive:** Now then… meido taimu! *whisks Hayato into a changing room*

**Hayato:** *from inside the changing room* O-Oi! Watch where you put your hands!

**Emotive:** Sowwi. X3

**Tsuna and Takeshi:** *sweatdrops*

**Emotive:** *steps out of changing room* Presenting Maid Hayato!

**Hayato:** *steps out of the changing room wearing a very skimpy maid uniform* Damn you Emo freak…

**Emotive:** *flutters eyelashes and giggles* Aw, you flatter me.

**Tsuna:** *double sweatdrop*

**Emotive:** So Takeshi-kun what do you think?

**Takeshi:** *head walling and muttering to self* Must not touch… must not touch…. must not touch…

**Hayato:** *smirks* Well finally…

**Emotive:** Remember Takeshi, one week of no touching!

**Takeshi:** *whimpers in misery*

_Time skip to day four:_

**Hayato:** *is forced to clean since he's a maid* That damn Emo freak…

**Emotive:** *sitting on the couch, reading a magazine* You are such a flatterer Haya-chan.

**Takeshi:** *sitting next to Emotive, ogling Hayato unashamedly*

**Hayato:** Humph…*dusts a shelf*

**Emotive:** *uses magic powers to make some things fall over*

**Hayato:** Stop making things fall over!

**Emotive:** *totally innocent face* Wasn't me…

**Hayato:** *glares at Emotive before bending over to pick up the objects*

**Takeshi:** *holds back a whimper as Hayato's very fine behind is shown*

**Emotive:** *devil horns* Kekeke…

_Time skip to last day._

**Emotive:** All right, the week is over. Takeshi-

**Takeshi:** *hurriedly brings Hayato into a Love Room*

**Hayato:** O-Oi!

**Emotive:** Well, he certainly didn't waste time.

**Tsuna:** *shakes head in exasperation*

**Ryohei:** I WILL EXTREMELY DO MY BEST IN MAKING A FANFIC FOR YOU, REVIEWER-SAN! *plops down on a desk and begins writing*

**Emotive:** I applaud Ryohei's effort. I just hope it won't be in vain…

_Some time later:_

**Hayato:** *stumbles out of the Love Room* Freakin' baseball freak…

**Takeshi:** *walks out as well, looking sheepish*

**Emotive:** Mm… all semes has the stamina of… an animal with a lot of stamina…

**Everyone:** *sweatdrops*

**Tsuna:** That was… lame…

**Emotive:** I know. It was why I said it. Now, is Ryohei finished?

**Ryohei:** I am finished to the EXTREME!

**Emotive:** Then read it to the EXTREME!

**Ryohei:** I shall EXTREMELY do so! *clears throat*… _It was an EXTREMELY fine day in the EXTREME city of Namimori. In the EXTREME Namimori middle school, the EXTREMELY talented baseball player, Yamamoto Takeshi, was EXTREMELY participating in the baseball team's EXTREME practice. He was EXTREMELY exhausted, but he knew that an EXTREMELY exhausted body means that he practiced EXTREMELY hard and that meant he got even better at his favorite sport even if it's just a little bit. He EXTREMELY helped the rest of the team tidy the EXTREME baseball field, but he didn't noticed when one of his EXTREME friends walked up behind him._

"_Hey, Yakyuu-baka," said the EXTREME Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto turned around with an EXTREME smile on his face._

"_Oh, Gokudera," Yamamoto said, feeling EXTREMELY happy to see his friend after practice. "Were you waiting for me?"_

_Gokudera EXTREMELY blushed and he EXTREMELY glared at Yamamoto. "Don't misunderstand! I have better things to do then be around you, but Juudaime's spending time with that biting bastard and he told me that he wanted me to wait for you. So here I am."_

_Yamamoto EXTREMELY laughed and said, "Oh, okay. Just let me clean up and then we can go to my place for some sushi."_

_Though simultaneously EXTREMELY scowling, blushing, and glaring, Gokudera EXTREMELY nodded his agreement and he stood by to wait for Yamamoto to change out of his EXTREMELY filthy baseball uniform. After all, no one wants their significant other to be dirty…_ OW! There's no need to hit me Tako-head!

Anyway… _It didn't take EXTREMELY long for Yamamoto to clean up and he and Gokudera went on their EXTREME way. While walking towards TakeSushi, they EXTREMELY talk about EXTREMELY mundane things. Or at least, Yamamoto talked while Gokudera made some EXTREME snide comments about the baseball star's EXTREME choice of topics._

_They finally arrived at TakeSushi and had an EXTREME meal of Yamamoto-san's EXTREMELY delicious sushi. After the meal, Gokudera helped the EXTREMELY helpless Yamamoto with homework and once they were done Yamamoto decided to be an EXTREME gentleman and escort Gokudera back to his apartment._

_Of course, Gokudera EXTREMELY refused an escort but Yamamoto EXTREMELY didn't listen and escorted the EXTREME silver-haired guardian anyway…_ Yes, I called you an EXTREME guardian Tako-head! Can't you take a compliment without looking EXTREMELY smug? Hahaha, that shocked expression looks good on you… Don't hit me! I still have to finish this EXTREME story!

EXTREMELY moving on… _Gokudera continued to have an EXTREME one-sided argument with Yamamoto who only laughed at the Italian's EXTREME disposition…_ Yes, I EXTREMELY know what disposition means, stop laughing Tako-head…! *Ahem* _Once they were at Gokudera's door, the Italian stood there awkwardly in front of a smiling Yamamoto._

"_Well, you can go now," Gokudera said, blushing EXTREMELY as he fished around in his pocket for his house keys._

"_Maa, Gokudera, it's like you don't want me around you," Yamamoto EXTREMELY replied with a laugh._

_Gokudera only scowled and said, "I don't, Yakyuu-baka. Now go back home."_

_Yamamoto, seeing that Gokudera seemed to find the doorknob EXTREMELY fascinating…_ Yes, I know what fascinating means too! Now shut up Tako-head… _put a hand on the Italian's shoulder and turned him around with, surprisingly, EXTREMELY little resistance._

"_I'll go home, but not before this…" he said before pushing Gokudera back against the door, leaning in and placing an EXTREMELY sweet kiss on the shorter teen's lips._

_Surprisingly, Gokudera didn't EXTREMELY push the swordsman away and react in EXTREME disgust. He actually EXTREMELY kissed back, even going as far as wrapping his arms around the taller teen's neck._

_The EXTREMELY sweet kiss lasted only a few seconds before Yamamoto pulled away. He gazed down at Gokudera who was looking EXTREMELY dazed until he snapped out of it and pushed Yamamoto away in EXTREME haste._

"_St-Stupid Yakyuu-baka!" he yelled as he EXTREMELY fumbled with his keys but was able to open his door, step inside, and slam it with EXTREME force behind him in little under half a minute._

_Yamamoto only stood there with a look of EXTREME confusion on his face. Then he laughed, said, "Gokudera's so shy," in an EXTREMELY fond tone of voice, and walked off, feeling EXTREMELY good about himself and the kiss._

_He didn't know that Gokudera was leaning against the door inside his apartment, softly touching his lips and smiling an EXTREMELY small smile at the stupid Yakyuu-baka._

The End!

**Emotive:** *clapping* Woot! Go Ryohei!

**Takeshi:** Ahahaha! That was good Senpai!

**Tsuna:** I thought so too, despite all the extremes in there.

**Ryohei:** An EXTREME thank you to all!

**Hayato:** *scowling* I sounded like some love struck school girl.

**Emotive:** Maybe it's because you _are_ a love struck school girl…

**Hayato:** *glares*

**Emotive:** 8D I hope you liked that Kilekah-chan! Now on to our last dare from her…

**Ryohei:** *snickering* Hey Tako-head!

**Hayato:** *still scowling* What, Lawn-head?

**Ryohei:** Dare!

**Hayato:** *twitches, then walks up to Takeshi and kisses him* Ti amo, idiota…

**Takeshi:** *happy smile*

**Emotive:** Aww, how sweet! X3

**Hayato:** I'll kill you if I could.

**Emotive:** But you can't, so there! And now, moving on to our last few dares…

**Hayato:** *kisses Takeshi* Ti amo, idiota.

**Takeshi:** *still happy*

**Emotive:** … from Takara yume!

_OMG! I finally have an account and now I can submit dares~ Yea~ ^o^ Ok my first dare would have to be..._

_I want Hibari-san to babysit Tsuna for the rest of the chapter and Tsuna has to wear baby clothes like diapers(LOL) and yea Hibari can't be mean to him, and Tsuna has to talk in a baby language~ XD_

_My second well I want Tsuna to try and seduce Xanxus into bed! LOL! XD_

_Last hmm...well~ I want Hibari-san to confess that he's crazy for Tsuna then have a hot make-out session with him~ w_

_Sorry~ I love 1827~_

_And I agree adel-bitch must die a brutal death! That and het pairings suck._

_OMG! you're a filipino too~_

_Ahh...I'm ranting again...=.="" Sorry but I'm a big fan~ I just love your works and all your stories are awesome~_

_*bows*_

**Emotive:** Woot! Very good dares _kababayan_! (Yay for Filipinos! *waves tiny Philippine flag*)

**Hayato:** *kisses Takeshi* Tim amo, idiota.

**Takeshi:** *if he got any happier, there will be world peace*

**Emotive:** Um, I love 1827 as well (as if that wasn't already obvious…), still hating on Adelheid even though she's good now (yeah right ¬_¬), het pairings do suck (do they swallow too? *shot* LOL), and thank you for being a fan! I love fans! Especially electric ones!

**Audience:** *thumbs down* Boo!

**Emotive:** What? I'm trying my best here! Not everyone can be a comedian! XP

**Tsuna:** Emo-san, maybe we should just get on with the dares…

**Hayato:** Goddamnit, stop saying that word! *kisses Takeshi* Ti amo, idiota!

**Takeshi:** Love you too! 8D

**Hayato:** Don't make that face. Just don't…

**Emotive:** Moving on! Man the first d- *glared by Hayato* uhhh, the first d-word is very embarrassing for Tsuna, ne?

**Tsuna:** *blushing*

**Emotive:** But how can Kyouya take care of a Baby Tsuna for the rest of the chapter while Tsuna has other dares?

**Hayato:** *growls and kisses Takeshi* Ti amo, idiota!

**Takeshi:** *kisses back with a grin*

**Hayato:** *glares*

**Emotive:** Sorry Hayato! *is not sorry* So, we'll put aside that d-word until Tsuna finishes the other d-word!

**Tsuna:** *looks at dares (no one said it!)* I-I have to what to Xanxus?

**Emotive:** Seduce him~ I'm sure Kyouya and Squalo would _love_ that. XDDD

**Tsuna:** B-B-But…

**Emotive:** But nothing! Now c'mere! *grabs Tsuna and drags him into a changing room*

_Some time later:_

**Xanxus:** *looking bored*

**Tsuna:** *is shoved in front of Xanxus* E-Emo-san!

**Emotive:** Get the show on the road!

**Xanxus:** *raises eyebrow at Tsuna*

**Tsuna:** *blushing hotly*

**Xanxus:** What the hell are you wearing?

**Tsuna:** *wearing a standard school girl's PE uniform complete with white headband (I'd like to think of Boku no Pico when I think of Tsuna wearing this 8D)* U-Um, clothes?

**Xanxus:** I can see that… *stares at Tsuna's legs and somewhere in between*

**Emotive:** Not seeing a lot of seducing here…

**Tsuna:** *fidgets* A-Ano, Xa-Xanxus…

**Xanxus:** *lifts Tsuna over his shoulder*

**Tsuna:** H-Hiiiieee!

**Xanxus:** *heads toward a Love Room*

**Emotive:** There we go!

**Tsuna:** *blushes even more* Xa-Xanxus, please remove your hand from my bottom…

**Xanxus:** *removes hand*

**Tsuna:** *feels a hand grope him between the legs* Hiiiieee! Don't put it there!

**Emotive:** *whistles* Xanxus likes shotacon~

**Reborn:** Isn't shotacon only boys aged twelve and under?

**Emotive:** Look at Tsuna's face and tell me he doesn't look like shotacon jailbait.

**Reborn:** Point taken.

**Kyouya:** *appears in front of Xanxus, tonfa at the ready* Let go of the herbivore, monkey king.

**Xanxus:** *glares*

**Tsuna:** *looks over shoulder* Hi-Hibari-san!

**Kyouya:** *tries not to stare at Tsuna's ass*

**Xanxus:** You want a fight? *drops Tsuna and takes out his guns* I'll give you a fight.

**Tsuna:** *falls on his face* I-Ittai…

**Kyouya and Xanxus:** *rushes toward each other to fight*

**HDW Tsuna:** *appears in between them (OMG, HDW Tsuna in a PE uniform? XD)* Stop it.

**Xanxus:** *stops and glares*

**Kyouya:** *stops and smirks* Wao.

**Emotive:** Now doesn't _this_ seem like a familiar scene from a certain episode in a certain arc in the anime? *wink*

**Tsuna:** *shifts out of HDW mode* Stop it please! I don't want you two to fight!

**Xanxus:** *glares at Tsuna*

**Tsuna:** *shrinks back from the glare*

**Kyouya:** *tucks his tonfa away, approaches Tsuna, and slams him against the nearest wall* Herbivore, I'm crazy for you and I'll bite you to death for that.

**Tsuna:** *a little stunned* Huh, wha-?

**Kyouya:** *slams his lips against Tsuna's*

**Tsuna:** Mmph! *flails and tries to push Kyouya away*

**Kyouya:** *grabs Tsuna's wrists and holds them against the wall, still kissing Tsuna furiously*

**Tsuna:** *tries to resist a little longer, but in the end he kisses back just as furiously*

**Emotive:** *recording everything* Oh yeah~ That's the stuff…

**Xanxus:** *glaring at the couple swapping spit against the wall*

**Emotive:** Yo Xanxan, you might want to console your waifu. I'm sure he's feeling a little lonely.

**Squalo:** VOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIII! YOU BASTARD BOSS! *swings sword about*

**Xanxus:** *thinks about it, shrugs, then promptly drags Squalo into a Love Room*

**Squalo:** VOI! WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TAKING ME YOU BASTARD?

_There is blissful silence once the door to the Love Room slams shut. It is a very good thing that the rooms are sound proof… or at least some of them are. ;D_

**Emotive:** *looks back at the couple making out*

**Tsuna:** *now has his arms and legs wrapped around Kyouya, making little moaning and whimpering sounds to accompany their sloppy but hot kissing*

**Kyouya:** *his hands are supporting Tsuna's legs (i.e. his ass) and it seemed like he's frotting against Tsuna*

**Emotive:** *pinches nose* Goddamn that is hot… why would anyone watch het instead of this? Why?

**Reborn:** Why are you asking a question that you already know the answer to?

**Emotive:** Because I want to be rhetoric, like you do sometimes.

**Reborn:** *smirks* True.

**Emotive:** Btw, where's Haya-chan? He would've blown his top by now at seeing his precious boss being deflowered… again…

**Reborn:** *points at some direction (yay for being vague! Lol)*

**Hayato:** *glaring at Takeshi*

**Takeshi:** *smiling* Dare!

**Hayato:** *kisses him* Ti amo, idiota.

**Takeshi:** Dare!

**Hayato:** *kisses him again* Ti amo, idiota.

**Takeshi:** *if he was not a manly man, he would've giggled* Dare!

**Hayato:** *growls in annoyance but kisses him anyway* Ti amo, idiota! Now stop saying that word!

**Takeshi:** Ahahaha! But it's so fun and I like your kisses!

**Hayato:** *hands twitch to grab his dynamite*

**Emotive:** Takeshi really has an evil side to him.

**Reborn:** Of course. He's a natural assassin.

**Emotive:** Does that even have any link to killing people and what he's doing right now?

**Reborn:** *smirks* Of course.

**Emotive:** Crazy… *shakes head* All right, now we have to wait until Kyouya and Tsuna finish their… er, session…

**Kyouya:** *looking calm and composed (despite the light flush on his cheeks) as he helps Tsuna stay on his feet*

**Tsuna:** *blushing and dazed and swaying on his feet, his body trembling a bit*

**Emotive:** Ooh, they're done! (Why do I sound like I was waiting for cookies to finish baking? Lol) Tsu-chan, time for the last dare!

**Hayato:** *twitches and kisses Takeshi* Ti amo, idiota.

**Takeshi:** *licks lips* Mm, still good.

**Hayato:** *blushes furiously*

**Tsuna:** *looking nervous* Why do I have to do this again…?

**Emotive:** Because it was requested of a reader and because if you don't, unimaginable horrors in the form of eldritch abominations will haunt your life.

**Tsuna:** *pales and gulps* I-Isn't there a less… humiliating way to do this?

**Emotive:** Hm… maybe… we can mix it up a bit? I hope Takara-chan won't mind if I actually turn Tsuna into a baby!

**Tsuna:** Wait, what?

**Emotive:** *points a weird contraption (that looks somewhat like a leaf blower) at Tsuna* Hold still Tunafish!

**Tsuna:** Wait, wait, wait! What does that thing do?

**Emotive:** Don't worry! This thing blows out a special gas that will turn you into a baby!

**Tsuna:** And where the heck did you get such a thing?

**Emotive:** I borrowed it from Plankton (Spongebob reference ftw!). Now say goodbye to puberty! *shoots Tsuna with yellow gas*

**Tsuna:** Wha-!

_When the gas clears, an adorable baby Tsuna is sitting on the floor, staring up at everyone with huge (and they're REALLY huge) brown eyes and sucking on a pacifier._

**Emotive:** *sparkly eyes* OMG, he's so adorable! I just want to cuddle him to death!

**Reborn:** *smirks* You sound like an out of character Hibari.

**Emotive:** Shush you.

**Hayato:** Juudaime! *approaches Baby Tsuna to pick him up but is struck by the utter adorable-ness that is him*

**Takeshi:** Ahahaha! Tsuna's such a cute baby! *moves to pick him up*

**Hayato:** *grabs Takeshi and shakes him angrily* Yakyuu-baka, keep your filthy hands away from Juudaime!

**Baby Tsuna:** *feeling slightly scared at the sight of Hayato shaking Takeshi*

**Haru:** *wearing a dinosaur costume* Hahi! Look Kyoko-chan another baby!

**Kyoko:** *wearing a Kanga Ryuu costume made by Haru* You're right Haru-chan! How did he get here?

**Emotive:** *eyes the two girls* What the hell are you two wearing?

**Haru:** My newest costumes! Don't we look great?

**Emotive:** No… just no…

**Kyoko:** *goes over to Baby Tsuna* Awww, hi there little one! Why don't we find your mama?

**Baby Tsuna:** *begins to cry because Kanga Ryuu's face scares him*

**Haru:** Hahi! Kyoko-chan, he's crying!

**Kyoko:** *looking panicked* Oh, I'm sorry! I don't know what I did!

**Emotive:** *snickers* It's your costumes Miss Shallow Love Interests. You're scaring him.

**Kyoko:** Oh, we should go take these off then! *rushes off*

**Haru:** Right behind you Kyoko-chan! *follows*

**Emotive:** *looks at readers* Yup, the reason why I made them wear those is to scare Tsuna. Ain't I a stinker? *winks* Now, scene change~

_Scene change~_

**Kyouya:** *leaning against the wall all by his lonesome*

**Hibird:** *flies to Hibari and lands on his shoulder* Hibari! Hibari!

**Kyouya:** Hm? I haven't fed you yet have I?

**Hibird:** Hibari! Hibari!

**Kyouya:** *takes out a box of bird seeds and pours some in his hand*

**Hibird:** *hops into Kyouya's hands and starts to eat*

**Roll:** *settles on Kyouya's shoulder to watch the bird eat*

_Back to Baby Tsuna._

**Baby Tsuna:** *still wibbling*

**Hayato:** Ah, he won't let me pick him up!

**Takeshi:** That's because you're scaring him.

**Hayato:** Shut up! What do you know about babies?

**Takeshi:** Nothing at all!

**Hayato:** *resists urge to face palm*

**Baby Tsuna:** *crawls away from them, not liking them at all*

**Kyouya:** *petting Hibird and Roll (but not simultaneously)*

**Hibird:** *still eating (hey, he ain't the freakin' Roadrunner ¬_¬)*

**Baby Tsuna:** *sees Kyouya and is awed*

_Baby Tsuna's logic: Screaming Boy (Hayato) and Laughing Boy (Takeshi) = Scary. Dinosaur (Haru) and Kangaroo (Kyoko) = Scary. Calm Boy (Kyouya) + Birdie (who else?) + Weird Purple Ball (Roll) = Friends?_

_Hey it's a baby's logic. What were you expecting? E equals mc squared?_

**Baby Tsuna:** *crawls over to Kyouya and looks at Hibird and Roll*

**Kyouya:** *sees Baby Tsuna* Do you want to pet them?

**Baby Tsuna:** *tilts head to side, curious*

**Kyouya:** *can not escape the cute* *bends down to pick Tsuna up*

**Baby Tsuna:** *does not resist* *reaches out to grab Hibird*

**Kyouya:** *moves Hibird out of Tsuna's reach* Be gentle.

**Baby Tsuna:** *whines and starts to flail his arm*

**Hibird:** *finished eating* Hibari! Hibari! Tsunayoshi! Tsunayoshi!

**Baby Tsuna:** *giggles*

**Kyouya:** *smiles slightly*

**Emotive:** *secretly recording everything* Homigod, isn't that the most adorable thing you have ever seen?

**Hayato:** *disgruntled*

**Takeshi:** It really is cute!

**Reborn:** And I supposed us Arcobaleno babies aren't cute?

**Emotive:** Aww, Reborn. No need to be jealous!

**Reborn:** *twitch*

**Emotive:** It's just that Tsuna's a real baby now and you Arcobaleno are awesome and cute and all, but nothing beats cuteness like a Baby Tsuna! I mean, look at him!

**Baby Tsuna:** *playing with Roll under Kyouya's watchful eye*

**Reborn:** *turns away*

**Emotive:** LOL, the hitman's embarrassed!

**Reborn:** Don't make me shoot you.

**Emotive:** Okay! *giggles* Btw readers, the scene was inspired by another 1827 doujin I saw on YouTube (I take a lot of inspiration from doujins, don't I?). It's where TYL Tsuna opens a strange box that no one else can open and out pops a toddler version of himself. Hilarity and utter adorableness ensues (Mukuro was also turned into somewhat of a butt monkey, which was funny). I forget the name unfortunately, but I'm sure one can find it on YouTube if you search right.

**Baby Tsuna:** *babbles in baby language as he plays with Roll and Hibird*

**Kyouya:** *nodding and smiling as though he can understand*

**Emotive:** *eyes sparkling again* Just… so… cute!

**Hayato:** *growling* Damn that biting bastard…

**Emotive:** *sighs* I think we dragged this out long enough. The chapter ends here, but don't fret. There will be a few more chapters until all dares…

**Hayato:** *kisses Takeshi harshly* Ti amo, idiota! *marches off*

**Takeshi:** *grins and follows*

**Emotive:** … have been done. Once all of them have been done, I will complete this story and you will all mourn the passing of an awesometabulous script story that fulfills your every desire. I'm still a little surprise I'm getting away with writing such a story…

**Emo Clone:** That's because you're too awesome and your fans are too loyal to rat you out.

**Emotive:** *blinks* True… And I am now talking to myself… in a different way then usual… huh…

**Emo Clone:** Remember dear readers, NO MORE DARES because then we'll be a bit way over our heads.

**Emotive:** Also true.

**Emo Clone:** Why do you want to complete this anyway?

**Emotive:** I need to focus on my other projects that have been neglected. My body needs to catch up with my brain and write something more productive.

**Emo Clone:** Hm, understandable.

**Emotive:** You're really calm…

**Emo Clone:** I was programmed to be sensible in ways that you won't be.

**Emotive:** Oh yeah… I forget that I programmed you…

**Emo Clone:** You always do.

**Emotive:** Yes, yes… Now bye-bi readers! See you next time! 8D

**Everyone:** *waves sullenly*

**Belphie:** *runs by* FOR THE LAST TIME, A PRINCE DOES NOT WEAR LINGERIE!

**Lussuria:** *runs after her, arms full of sexy lingerie* Mou~, but you'll be so sexy in it! And besides, you're a princess now!

**Belphie:** *resists urge to scream* *stomps away*

**Emotive:** Well... someone's on the rag. XD

**Everyone:** *sweatdrops*

**Ending Song:** _Serenade by Versailles (OMG, this band is so beautiful! They make me want to become a French aristocratic vampire. Lol)_


End file.
